The Wildebrams One-Shots and Teasers
by WildeAbrams
Summary: The following is a collection of one shot stories and teasers, mostly previously released on my blog for the Wildebrams Fic-A-Thon, but since most of you don't read my blog (though you should), I decided to post them here too. Most of these will eventually become parts of my main stories in some form. If you want to see more of this please review :-) Kitty and Artie
1. Don't Stop Believin'

_**The Ballad of Kitty and Artie**_

 _ **Don't Stop Believin' [ Bonus Episode ]**_

 _ **By WildeAbrams**_

 _ **Author's Notes: This is a chapter of all new material that takes place after Dynamic Duets. It was written to give the Glee Club more time together before Sectionals to make the later cancellation of Glee Club more dramatic. I think it also does a better job of psyching them up for sectionals.**_

Monday morning Artie, Kitty, Blaine, Tina, Sam, Unique, Ryder, Marley, Jake, Brittany, Sugar, and Joe were gathered in the choir room. Finn stood in front of the students in the class and announced this week's assignment by writing on the whiteboard:

 ** _Believe_**

"Last weeks lesson was about being able to set your differences aside and work as a team. This week all about confidence and learning to believe in yourself and your team. So this week I want you to pick songs that showcase the author believing in themselves or an important idea."

He began to pace in front of the group and continued, "I was thinking back to when I was in glee club, and how we all had our own dreams and our doubts and how we really started to gel as a team. It didn't happen until we learned to perform a very iconic song, which became sort of our unofficial anthem. Since the glee club is over half new this year I figured that this would be a good time to put a fresh interpretation on Don't Stop Believin."

He stopped and began to hand out the sheet music.

"Yes!" Tina cheered.

"Blaine," Finn continued "I know you were elected the New Rachel or whatever, but I was hoping that in the interest of team unity, that you'd be willing to take a step back on this one so we can showcase some underutilized talent. "

"Uh, Sure Finn," Blaine answered with a little hesitation in his voice.

"Good," Finn continued, apparently not picking up on the hesitation, "Kitty, I need you up here with Artie, so you two can start us off."

"WHAT?" Tina said outraged. "Why does she get a solo?"

"Read your sheet music Tina. Everybody gets at least a small solo or duet in this one," Finn told her, irritatedly. "Artie is one of our strongest male vocalists, who is often underutilized, and one of the original New Directions members-"

"-Yeah, but what about Kitty? First, you put her in the group without letting us vote, and now you're giving her one of our most prominent solos-"

"-And," he continued, "I need everyone to feel like a member of the team Tina, something that some of you haven't put as much effort into as you should, and the simple fact is I think Kitty and Artie will sound awesome together, just as I know you and Blaine do.

"Since Artie is one of our strongest male voices and I'm pairing him with her, they are leading us off. It's really not that complicated."

The rest of the group began to read their sheet music as Kitty moved down to the front row with a smug triumphant look on her face. Only her second week in for club and already an important solo. Things were looking up. She and Artie shared a brief smile before Finn called their attention back to the lesson, and told Brad the piano player to hit it. .

From the other side of Artie, Tina pouted.

Don't Stop Believin' (Artie, Kitty, Blaine, Tina, Sam, Unique, Ryder, Marley, Jake, Brittany, Sugar, and Joe)

New Directions:  
 _Da, Da, Da, Da_  
 _Da, Da, Da, Da_  
(Continues throughout)

Artie:  
 _Just a small town girl_  
 _Livin' in a lonely world_  
 _She took the midnight train_  
 _Goin' anywhere_

Kitty:  
 _Just a city boy_  
 _Born and raised in South Detroit_  
 _He took the midnight train_  
 _Goin' anywhere_

Artie:  
 _A singer in a smoky room_  
Kitty:  
 _A smell of wine and cheap perfume_

Artie and Kitty:  
 _For a smile they can share the night_  
 _It goes on and on and on and on_

Marley and Ryder:  
 _Strangers, waiting_  
 _Up and down the boulevard_  
 _Their shadows_  
 _Searching in the night_  
 _Streetlight, people_  
 _Livin' just to find emotion_  
 _Hiding somewhere in the night_

Sam:  
 _Workin' hard to get my fill_

Joe:  
 _Everybody wants a thrill_

Sam, Joe and Unique:  
 _Payin' anything to roll the dice_  
 _Just one more time_

Tina:  
 _Some will win_

Tina with Blaine:  
 _Some will lose_

Blaine:  
 _Some were born to sing the blues_

Sugar  
 _And now the movie never ends_

Tina, Sugar and Blaine:  
 _It goes on and on and on and on_

[Artie picked up an electric guitar and jammed out on a solo.]

Jake with Brittany (Unique):  
 _Strangers, waiting_  
 _Up and down the boulevard_  
 _Their shadows_  
 _Searching in the night (In the night!)_  
 _Streetlight, people (People!)_  
 _Livin' just to find emotion_  
 _Hiding (Hidin') somewhere in the night_

Kitty and Artie with New Directions (Unique):  
 _Don't stop believin' (Oh-woah!)_  
 _Hold on to that feelin'_  
 _(Streetlight, yeah) Streetlight, people, oh, (Yeah, yeah!) woah, ohh_  
 _Don't stop (Don't stop believin') believin'_  
 _Hold on to that (Hold on!) feelin'_  
 _Streetlight, people, oh, woah, ohh_

All:  
 _Don't stop!_

Finn and the band cheered!

Kitty and Artie beamed. Most of the rest of New Directions whopped, applauded, congratulated them and patted them on the back. They were a hit.

Tina sat back and sulked with her arms crossed.

*/*/*

Later that day, Artie was at his locker when Kitty approached him.

"You didn't tell me you played the guitar," she told him with a wry smile.

"Yeah," he answered, "guitar and keyboard. I used to be in the Jazz band but haven't really played much in a couple years."

"Why not?" She asked. "You sounded awesome today!"

"Other priorities I guess," he told her. "I played that solo the first time New Directions did that song just after the group was founded. I figured I'd dust off the old guitar for old time's sake."

She smiled and told him, "Well I think you shouldn't let your guitar get dusty anymore. I've got cheer practice, talk to you later, she told him in a quieter voice."

She patted his shoulder and was off.

# # #

Tuesday morning Kitty walked down the hall toward the choir room. She glanced over and saw that Finn was in the office going through sheet misc. The door was open, and she stood in the doorway clearing her throat to get his attention.

He looked up and smiled, "Kitty come in! Sit down."

She entered the room, closing the door behind her, an action that momentarily seemed to confuse him, but he recovered quickly.

She turned to face him, arms crossed and her notebook against her chest, but she did not sit down.

"Everyone is still talking about how awesome you and Artie sounded yesterday," he told her with his usual broad dopey grin. "I'm so glad you took us up on our invitation to join the club!"

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about," she began. "I think it's been universally accepted that we kicked that song's ass yesterday! I think it would be a good idea if we were paired up in the future as well.

"If we are going to win our competitions this year, and we need to if I'm going to remain in the club, then we need to put our best feet forward and work with our strengths, and based upon what I've seen so far, we are clearly the two best singers in there. "

Finn chuckled at her confidence.

"And if that means we are also dance partners, that's cool too.

"Besides," she finished in a lower voice. "Wheels is probably the closest thing I have to a friend in that room."

"Yeah," he concluded. "You might want to work on that."

###########

 ** _The version of this that is included in The Ballad of Kitty and Artie will have a more elaborate plot line and more songs by the other New Directions members._**

 _ **[ Teaser Disclaimer: Scenes published as teasers are considered DRAFT, and while they are entertaining in their own right, they will vary (sometimes significantly) from the version in the finished story. ]**_


	2. Even You (Swan Song)

**_Have you ever wondered why Kitty and Artie arrived together for the performance of Don't Dream It's Over in Swan Song? Find out why in this "deleted scene."_**

 _Dear Glee Club_

 _I realize most of you think it's stupid to still call us that. I mean, our season's over, so what are we now really?_

 _We lost sectionals, which means there'll be no more competitions, and Sue stole our space, so what do we have left? Nothing. We have nothing._

 _I got a phone call from Rachel last night. She just won the Winter Showcase at NYADA, which is like this huge deal - like not once in history has it gone to a Freshmen._

 _And she reminded me why I joined Glee Club in the first place. It's about the music, Every one of us loves music. And no one can take that away from us. I'm not giving up on you._

 _Marley found a place where we can rehearse, and I want us to meet there today after school at 5:00._

 _I hope I see you all there._

 _Finn_

Kitty was at Cheerios practice when she read the email on her phone. She wondered what the others were thinking, but Tina didn't like her very much, and she was attached at the hip to Blaine so she steered clear of them. Artie was practicing with the marching band on the next field and she hiked over there before heading home. He was off to the side with the others putting their equipment away.

"Hey wheels, wait up?" She called out.

When he realize she was talking to him, Artie turned to face her. "On, Hi Kitty."

"I need to talk to you for a second!"

"Of course, just give me a minute."

She nodded and when she saw that he was struggling with it, she helped him get his drum into its case and stowed on the shelf with the rest of their equipment in the band room.

"Thanks," he said

"No problem."

When that was done, she lead him back out of the building so they could be alone.

"So did you read that email from Finn today?" She asked him.

"Of course, I've been thinking about it all afternoon."

"So what do you think?"

"I think that I'm one of the founding members of The New Directions; and Finn's right, what brings us together is our mutual love of the music - even you - and as long as there is any chance of a glee club I'm on board at least until graduation."

"Even you? What was that supposed to mean?" She snapped.

"It means, Kitty, that you like you believe you are above the rest of us, an outsider gracing us with your presence, but the fact is that you are as much a part of this club as the rest of us, because you love the music as much as the rest of us. I saw that, during Grease rehearsals. So did Finn. That's the reason you were invited to join glee. It's also been very apparent the last couple weeks, and during sectionals.

"And in time I'm sure the others will be able to forgive you for what happened with Marley."

"You know about that?"

"You forget I was with that two of you during all of those rehearsals. Marley isn't fat by any stretch of that imagination, so clearly something wasn't right when she was worrying about her weight. I knew something was up and there you were all that time. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out..."

"Do the others know?"

"If not, I'm sure they will soon enough between the ones who figure it out, and those will clue those who don't figure it out in. I'm pretty sure Tina is really close to figuring it out if she doesn't know already. "

"I don't understand why you didn't call me out on it in a Glee last week instead of her?"

"Tina has been jealous of Marley since day one. She somehow got it in her head that when Rachel graduated she would become the featured female soloist, and when someone with real talent showed up she automatically resented her. That rant she let out was a long time coming.

"And as for me, I'm a believer in personal responsibility, and regardless of what you may have said or done, ultimately, Marley made the choice to puke, skip meals, and take laxatives. I feel empathy for her, but I can't completely excuse her."

The two of them continued to walk for several minutes in silence.

Finally Kitty broke it, "So what do you think I should do?"

He stopped and turned to face her.

"I think," he began, "that you already know the answer to that, and that you will regret it if you don't come with me now."

As if on cue, they heard music start, and familiar sounding voices began to sing from up ahead.

They both began to smile, and she nodded. Without necessarily realizing it they had both been heading in the general direction specified by Finn and Marley. They continued walking, deliberately this time toward the rehearsal space.

The space in question was the school courtyard. Finn and Marley arranged for the band to meet them there. By the time they arrived, approaching from the side at the base of the stairs, most of the rest of the group had assembled and had lapsed into an impromptu rendition of "Don't Dream It's Over" and they joined in.

Kitty stood at the bottom of the stairs with Artie for the first few verses, but joined the others on the stairs for the second half of the song.

Finn (and Marley):  
 _There is freedom within / There is freedom without / Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup_  
 _There's a battle ahead / Many battles are lost / But you'll never see the end of the road,_  
 _While you're traveling with me / Hey now, hey now / (Don't dream it's over)_  
 _Hey now, hey now / (When the world comes in)_  
 _They come, / (They come to build a wall between us) / (We know they won't win_

Tina and Blaine:  
 _Now I'm towing my car / There's a hole in the roof_  
 _My possessions are causing me suspicion but there's no proof_

Sam and Brittany:  
 _In the paper today, / Tales of war and of waste,_  
 _But you turn right over to the TV page_

Blaine (and Finn) with New Directions:  
 _Hey now, hey now / Don't dream it's over_  
 _Hey now, hey now / When the world comes in_  
 _They come, they come, / (To build a wall between us)_  
 _We know they won't win_

New Directions:  
 _Ahhhhh, ahhhh, ahh, ah (Tina: Ooo, yeah) (Finn: Hey now, hey now)_  
 _Ahhhhh, ahhhh, ahh, ah (Finn: Don't dream it's over)_  
 _Ahhhhh, ahhhh, ahh, ah (Tina: Don't dream 'til it's over)_  
 _Ahhhhh, ahhhh, ahh, ah (Finn: Yeah!) (Tina: Oh, whoa!)_

Finn (and Marley):  
 _Now I'm walking again, / To the beat of a drum_  
 _(And I'm counting the steps to the door of your heart)_

Tina and Blaine:  
 _(New Directions: Ahhhh, ahhh, ahh, ah) Only shadows ahead,_  
 _Barely clearing the roof_  
 _Get to know the feeling of liberation and release_

New Directions:  
 _Ahhhh!_

Finn with New Directions (Marley):  
 _(Oh, whoa, whoa!) Hey now, hey now_  
 _Don't dream it's over (Yeah, yeah, yeah!)_  
 _Hey now, hey now / When the world comes in_  
 _They come, they come, (New Directions: Ahhhh, ahhh, ahh, ah)_  
 _(And Blaine: To build a wall between us)_

Finn:  
 _We know they won't win / No, they won't win! / No!_

Sam with New Directions (Marley):  
 _Hey now, hey now / Don't dream it's over (Don't let them win)_  
 _Hey now, hey now / When the world comes in (When the world comes in!)_  
 _They come, they come,_

Sam and Blaine:  
 _(New Directions: Ahhhh, ahhh, ahh, ah) To build a wall between us_

Tina:  
Hey now, hey now!

Blaine:  
 _Don't let them win_

New Directions (Tina):  
 _Hey now, hey now (Oh yeah!)_  
 _Don't dream it's over (Finn and Blaine: Don't let them win)_  
 _Hey now, hey now (Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh, yeah)_  
 _Don't dream it's over_

Tina and Blaine with New Directions:  
 _Hey now, hey now_  
 _Don't dream it's over_

With or without a rehearsal space Glee was back!

[ Teaser Disclaimer: Scenes published as teasers are considered DRAFT, and while they are entertaining in their own right, they will vary (sometimes significantly) from the version in the finished story. ]


	3. I Always Get What I Want (Sadie Hawkins)

_**I'm sorry faithful readers, but once again I have failed to have anything new to publish, and I'm out of complete scenesc from the Seson 6 One Shots collection. But rather than not give you anything, I dug into the archives and found this added scene (and the ones that fed into it) from the unpublished chapter Sadie Hawkins from The Ballad of Kitty and Artie. Artie isn't actually in this piece, but it helped me make sense of the Kitty and Puck "relationship" so I could sleep at night (it majorly creeped me out). Fair warning, this is mid season 4 Kitty, so she's not a very nice person yet, and Puck is well...Puck.**_

A day or so later, Kitty was at her locker exchanging books when Jake's older brother Noah "Puck" Puckerman approached her.

"I'm gonna keep this simple, for my sake as well as yours. Stay away from my little bro. He's not interested in your skanky Meow Mix."

"Speaking of things that are past their freshness date…" she retorted, condescendingly adding. "Didn't you graduate… barely?"

"I recently relocated back to Lima. I find it to be a less distracting environment to focus on my screenwriting."

"Don't you have to be able to SPELL to be a writer?"

"I know how to spell. Leave my brother A-L-O-N. I understand the Puckerman Musk is impossible for chicks to resist. We're like chocolate chip cookies right out of the oven" God he was cocky! She thought. "Sure you know we're not good for you, but one whiff of our fresh-baked goodness and the next thing you know, you're lying in bed, covered in crumbs, crying."

She scoffed and walked off down the hall.

He followed her, clearly getting desperate because he was realizing his argument hadn't worked. "Jake is fighting his instincts, He's trying to be a good guy."

She entered the Sex Education classroom, and Puck followed her in.

"If you really like him, you'll give him a chance to do the right thing." he plead.

She stopped and turned to face him.

"I don't like Jake," she confesses. "I'm a mean hot bitch who likes to get what she wants."

She turned again and continued into the classroom. His desperation was giving her an idea though.

"Well it's not gonna happen. I'm not gonna let it happen." He tells her, "So all you're just gonna do is get rejected and embarrass yourself."

She turned around and faced him again.

"Fair point… but I certainly can't go to the dance alone. "

Two students entered the room. Kitty snapped her fingers , "OUT!" and they left.

Returning her attention to Puck, "What are you doing Saturday night?" She put her hand on his shoulder.

"You want to go to the dance with me?" he asked confused.  
She loved messing with guys' heads.

"It's depressing that you hang around school, but you're just hot enough to pull it off. I assume vintage Puckerman us just as tasty?" Placing her hand on his shoulder.

"It's better, but you can't handle me." he shrugged off her hand. "You're used to dealing with amateurs. I'm a professional."

"What's the difference?"

"Amateurs have threesomes. Professionals have foursomes." He leaned in for emphasis. "I've seen things, done things, that would keep you up at night?"

Kitty didn't flinch or move. She wasn't going to let him intimidate her.

"Do you want to keep me away from your brother?" She ran her hands all over his chest and arm. "Give me a big old yarn ball of muscles to distract me." She knew she had him at that point.

The. Something occurred to him. "Aren't you under age?"

"I have a fake ID." She told him matter of factly.

"Good enough for me," he concluded. "It's a Sadie Hawkins dance so I assume that means you're paying for everything. But if you want to get all up in this. I expect to be fed."

He began walking off.

"I'll pick you up at 7. We can swing through the drive through on the way." She gave him a good view of her legs as she sat down. "And my dates are always underwear optional.

She gave him a seductive look as he smiled and walked off. She had him and she knew it.

Late in the evening, Kitty and Puck were still dancing. As Kitty watched Puck she thought to herself that she hadn't thought it possible for his dancing to get worse than it was. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"Look," she told him, "I usually avoid dating Jewish guys on account of your people killing my Jesus. I was willing to make an exception because of your biceps... but I'm gonna have to end this little experiment in religious tolerance if you don't stop dancing like an idiot."

"One night with me and I'll have you studying for your bat mitzvah."

"Not a chance. I like bacon too much." She smiled.

They both laughed.

"I read your screenplay you know?" Kitty changed the subject but was still laughing.

"Why didn't you tell me? I gave it to you like three days ago." he asked.

"It took me that long to get through all of the spelling errors. Have you ever heard of Spell Check?"

"No."

"Anyway, It's actually really good."

"You really think so?"

"The pool boy at the White House is the only one who can save the president from alien terrorist aquatic pythons? I am sold!"

"I like Keanu for the lead."

"You have promise." she told him seriously. "I really think you could be a screenwriter."

They continued to dance in silence and she glanced over across the room toward Jake and Marley. Sure enough he was watching her again. Kitty knew that her plan was working. The music changed to a slow song and Jake and Marley got close and that really started to piss her off.

After a few awkward moments she changed the subject with Puck.

"If you're done dancing like you lost your legs in a motorcycle accident, why don't we get back to my car and have at each-other in the back seat?" She said a little more loudly than really necessary.

"Right on," he answered all cool like.. "But I have to warn you that I get pretty hungry after sex, so we should make it quick 'cause Sonic Burger closes in an hour."

His voice was carrying. Perfect. Now for the final piece.

She grabbed him by the hand and lead him out of the gym.

A few feet away, Jake was dancing with Marley but when her head was turned toward the stage he was watching Kitty and Puck exit the gym. Judging by his expression, Kitty's plan to make him jealous had worked.

Outside in the parking lot Kitty lead Puck back to her car, but instead of crawling into the back seat like he expected her too, she dove into the front seat.

"Babe, this will be a lot more enjoyable in the back seat ... Unless you enjoy having the imprint of the steering wheel pressed into your ass." He told her.

"Slow down kangaroo boy! I'm not that easy!"

"What the hell?"

"You're gonna have to do more than go to one dance with me if you want to get any of this," she said gesturing to her body.

"The hell with that!" He responded angrily.

He started to get out of the car, but she stopped him, grabbing his arm. "If you leave now, I'm going back after Jake and never relenting until I have him back, and bulimia girl is all alone crying." He stopped.

"Let me break it down." She explained. "In order to maintain my social standing, it is expected for me to have a boyfriend. My first choice is the rebel without a clue Jake. But since he does not seem interested anymore, the former student graduate rebel is almost as exciting. So here's the deal. As of now, as far as Jake and everyone else is concerned, you and I are dating. If you play your cards right, you just MIGHT get lucky at prom."

He sat there staring at her clearly pisse off.

"And if I don't... ?"

"Then it's back to plan A for me," she told him matter-of-factly. "We both know he's that close to relenting. He really likes Marley, but I'm irresistible and he is a guy after all."

"What guarantee do I have that you'll do what you say? I haven't gotten laid since coming back to Lima and I'm not sure how long I can hold out," he asked.

"You'll just have to trust me," she told him.

He didn't see her left hand behind her back with its fingers crossed.

After a moment to think about it, Kitty could see that it was finally sinking in that he wasn't going to get laid tonight.

Finally he responded, "Agreed. You drive a hard bargain...but I can't promise I won't get my needs met elsewhere."

"As long as no one at school finds out, I could care less.

"I told you before, I'm a mean hot bitch and I'm relentless until I get what I want."

With that she turned the key over in the ignition, started the car, and drove him home.


	4. The Reason Is You (AllOrNothing)

**_The following is a "deleted scene" from my forthcoming chapter All Or Nothing in The Ballad of Kitty and Artie. This chapter takes place after the events in the episode Wonder-ful, where it has become very apparent to Kitty and Artie that there is something going on between the two of them, and an added subplot of this episode will feature the two of them exploring their feelings while at the same time preparing for Regionals._**

*** Sunday Evening ***

Kitty Wilde lay in her bed paging through some photographs taken during the school year. It had been an eventful seven months for her so far. She had started off wanting nothing more than to gain popularity and power at McKinley High School, and was willing to do whatever it took to get it; and if that meant that she had to hurt others in the process then she would do it, with no concern for consequences to those she hurt.

But somewhere along the way things had changed. Ever since she gotten involved with Glee Club, things were not as clear as they had been in the past. Between the school shooting and the growing relationship she had with the other glee club members, in particular Artie Abrams, Kitty began to look back at her life and re-examine her priorities. She remembered all the terrible things that she had done to her fellow students; in particular Marley Rose, Jake Puckerman, Unique and yes even Artie before she really knew him, and felt ashamed.

Artie.

It was becoming harder and harder to ignore the growing feelings that she had for him, although she would never admit it out loud, and had denied it the times others had pointed it out to her. But it was becoming harder and harder to deny to herself. Even though they occupied two vastly different places in the McKinley High Social Hierarchy, the feelings that she begun to have for him we're becoming undeniable.

She'd suspected that he had a crush on him pretty much since she'd met him, but rarely given it much thought. She was a hot cheerleader, and it was expected that guys would develop crushes on her.

She'd definitely known he had developed a crush on her back during Guilty Pleasures week by the way he looked at her and what he said (or tried to say, until she shut him down, the way she always did when a complement made her uncomfortable) when she and the other girls performed Wannabe. But she'd convinced herself that it was only a crush and would pass...except it didn't seem to.

In retrospect, she had to admit that once she saw the attention he was giving her, she'd begun to show off for him. That week, she'd begun to suspect something when he let her hitch a ride on his wheelchair when they performed Wake Me Up Before You Go Go, something that she'd only witnessed him do with his former crush, the irritating Sugar Motta.

Between the two it was painfully obvious that he was attracted to her, something she'd suspected off and on since they had met She just didn't expect him to acknowledge it verbally.

By the time they had performed Mama Mia at the end of the week she'd become seriously flustered around him and when it had been time to hug him, she'd grabbed him awkwardly and unintentionally shoved his face into her bosom. She felt his warm moist breath against her skin from his heavy breathing and felt her face flush, she moved away quickly and hoped that her makeup would protect her enough that it wasn't too visible.

Kitty had always believe that real love didn't exist. That it was just a disguised form of infatuation; that it wasn't really possible for a person to love another person the way that you saw in the movies, let alone for two people to have those same feelings for eachother. And for any length of time. The possibility seemed so remote that she never thought it would happen to her: the biggest bitch at McKinley High. And yet she was still having these feelings she didn't recognize.

She tried to tell herself that it was just friendship, another relationship she had little experience with, but deep down she knew that there was more to it than that, and from what she was able to tell it was at least possible that what he had was more than a crush and he returned those feelings. But she knew that if there was any chance at all for the two of them she needed to work on herself and become a better person to become worthy of him. Artie was a sweetie and deserved better. She'd already begun to grow, something that people were beginning to recognize, but would it be enough?

Kitty sat up and began to sing The Reason by Hoobastank

I'm not a perfect person

There's many things I wish I didn't do

But I continue learning

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you

It's something I must live with every day

And all the pain I put you through

I wish that I could take it all away

And be the one who catches all your tears

That's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

And the reason is you

And the reason is you

And the reason is you

I'm not a perfect person

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

I've found a reason to show

A side of me you didn't know

A reason for all that I do

And the reason is you

Kitty smiled. She would make herself worthy of him if that's what this was.


	5. The Way You Make Me Feel (AllOrNothing)

**_The following is a "deleted scene" from my forthcoming chapter All Or Nothing in The Ballad of Kitty and Artie. This chapter takes place after the events in the episode Wonder-ful, where it has become very apparent to Kitty and Artie that there is something going on between the two of them, and an added subplot of this episode will feature the two of them exploring their feelings while at the same time preparing for Regionals._**

*** Sunday Evening ***

Artie sat in front of his video editing computer reviewing some footage he'd recorded of glee club performances that year. He was just looking at the stuff from Diva Week. All of the girls and a Blaine had gotten all dressed up in formalwear and sang and danced to the song Diva. He'd seen this kind of thing many times in his 4 years in glee club between their competitions and other performances.

His first girlfriend Tina was always completely transformed from her usual plain looking fad fashion of the month self into something a lot more. Once upon a time he'd thought he loved her, but their relationship has ended over the summer between freshman and sophomore years when she cheated on him with Mike Chang at Asian Camp, and later dumped him. He'd tried his best to win her back, but she'd moved on emotionally from him, and eventually the two of them had found a way to continue being friends.

But before that has happened, he'd dated Brittany, who also underwent a similar but not quite as dramatic transformation for these kinds of things. He'd been so desperate to get over the hurt he was still feeling from Tina that he'd let Brittany 'help' him by taking his virginity. But she'd broken his heart as well by cheating on him with Santana, apparently right under his nose for months. In her defense, she hadn't seen it as cheating because Santana was a woman. In the end they had broken up too, and he'd done something that he'd regretted ever since. He'd called her stupid. She'd ran off in tears she told him that he'd been the only one to never call her that. Truth be told, while Brittany was a little ... challenged ... In the mental faculties, she wasn't stupid. Brittany was bisexual and still struggling to figure out what that meant to her, and Santana, who was very much in love with her, had emotionally manipulated her. Over time Brittany had forgiven him and they'd formed a real friendship.

But Artie still longed for the feelings he'd had when he dated Tina and Brittany. When he'd first met Sugar Motta, the first thing he'd noticed about her was that even with the spaghetti in her hair from the food fight in the cafeteria from when the glee club had sung We've Got The Beat, she was beautiful. The second thing he'd noticed was her abrasive personality, followed shortly thereafter by the fact that she had the most horrible singing voice any of them had ever heard. So bad, in fact, that for the first time in New Directions history, they'd said no to a prospective new member. She was literally tone deaf!

When the Treble Tones, the second glee club that Sugar's dad had financed, was absorbed into New Directions following their defeat at sectionals, Artie took a second look at her. She was still as abrasive as before, but her singing voice had improved, thanks to Shelby Corcoran and Mercedes Jones; to the point that, while she still wasn't that good, at least she wouldn't drag them down if she sang quietly. On the plus side, she was actually a pretty good dancer.

Unfortunately she had a pretty shallow side to go along with her abrasive personality. He liked a challenge, and pursued her off and on for the better part of a year. He felt so desperate for love that he ignored or put up with the fact that she clearly looked down on him and only dated him out of pity, and only when a better opportunity didn't present itself. In the roughly a year she'd dated him off and on, she never agreed to be his girlfriend. It was Kitty of all people who noticed this and told him to get some self respect and that she was obviously never going to be with him fully. He didn't fully accept this until after Quinn had officially dumped Joe Hart and Sugar had started dating him.

Sugar was someone who always strove to look her best, but these types of things had her take it to the next level. But as beautiful as Sugar was, she didn't hold a candle to Kitty Wilde.

Kitty. Out of all of the girls, hers was the most dramatic transformation. In her everyday look with her hair drawn into a high pony, modest use of makeup, and Cheerios uniform, she was quite attractive. But when she got all dressed up for performances she was more than beautiful, she was gorgeous. He'd first noticed this at sectionals, but hadn't had much time to reflect on it with the aftermath of what had happened with their loss after Marley passed out. He was definitely attracted to her in the cat suit she wore during superhero duets week, but the green dress she wore during Diva week was an entirely different matter. She had gone all out, and was gorgeous enough to be a model! He paused the video and focused on her for a moment.

There had been an attraction from the moment he first saw her the previous spring, but he'd been sort of dating Sugar at the time, when he was able to get her attention away from Irish foreign exchange student Rory Flanagan. He hadn't put much thought into it at the time, but he did make a point of learning who she was.

He was ecstatic that fall when she'd introduced herself to him and invited the glee club to have lunch with she and her friends. It was when he got close enough to spend time with her, he realized that she wasn't the nicest person personally. She was shallow, racist, and flat out mean to people who didn't fit into her circle or view of what was good.

One of his lowest moments in recent memory was when he sucomed to peer pressure, and with a look from her, and joined in with her friends making fun or Marley's mom, Millie, the overweight lunch lady.

He also found out how fleeting her friendship could be when she called him "crippy" and informed them that Unique and Marley were not welcome to be in her crew. When Blaine informed her that the were not in her crew anymore, her two friends threw slushies at Marley and Unique, and Kitty approved of the slushying.

Artie thought that would be the end of their short friendship, but even after that the two of them managed to maintain a private friendship of sorts. She was friendly to him when no one else was watching, and later when she joined glee club she gradually allowed the other glee members to see it as well. They often sat next to each other on days when she moved out of the back row, and were frequent singing and dance partners. They spent a lot of time together and on several occasions she gave him a ride to or home from early or late rehearsals.

He knew that she liked him personally at the very least, but the events of the previous week made it apparent that she liked him a whole lot more than he ever expected, and he had to admit that he was really starting to feel things for her as well. She'd sang Signed, Sealed, Delivered (I'm Yours) to him in front of the entire glee club, along with performing some seductive dance moves.

She'd kept after him to pursue his dream of going to film school, even going so far as to go talk to his mom. That was so out of character for her, clearly she cared more for him than she ever let on. She generally came off as rather self-centered, so this was very out of character. She she also really got into his performance of For Once In My Life, continually looking at him and making eye contact with him as they sang. He definitely got the message that she liked him. The question was how did he feel about her.

He continued to stare at her image on the screen as he un-paused the video and began to sing the Michael Jackson song The Way You Make Me Feel while she danced. He wheeled back from the computer desk and began to 'dance' himself.

[ Artie ]

Hee! - hee!

Ooh!

Go on girl!

Aaow!

Hey pretty baby with the high heels on

You give me fever

Like I've never, ever known

You're just a product of loveliness

I like the groove of your walk,

Your talk, your dress

I feel your fever

From miles around

I'll pick you up in my car

And we'll paint the town

Just kiss me baby

And tell me twice

That you're the one for me

The way you make me feel

(The way you make me feel)

You really turn me on

(You really turn me on)

You knock me off of my feet

(You knock me off of my feet)

My lonely days are gone

(My lonely days are gone)

I like the feelin' you're givin' me

Just hold me baby and I'm in ecstasy

Oh I'll be workin' from nine to five

To buy you things to keep you by my side

I never felt so in love before

Just promise baby, you'll love me forevermore

I swear I'm keepin' you satisfied

'Cause you're the one for me

The way you make me feel

(The way you make me feel)

You really turn me on

(You really turn me on)

You knock me off of my feet

now baby - hee!

(You knock me off of my feet)

My lonely days are gone -

a - acha - acha

(My lonely days are gone)

Acha - ooh!

Go on girl!

Go on! Hee! Hee! Aaow!

Go on girl!

I never felt so in love before

Promise baby, you'll love me forevermore

I swear I'm keepin' you satisfied

'Cause you're the one for me...

The way you make me feel

(The way you make me feel)

You really turn me on

(You really turn me on)

You knock me off of my feet

now baby - hee!

(You knock me off of my feet)

My lonely days are gone

(My lonely days are gone)

The way you make me feel

(The way you make me feel)

You really turn me on

(You really turn me on)

You knock me off of my feet

now baby - hee!

(You knock me off of my feet)

My lonely days are gone

(My lonely days are gone)

Ain't nobody's business,

ain't nobody's business

(The way you make me fell)

Ain't nobody's business,

Ain't nobody's business but

mine and my baby

(You really turn me on)

Hee hee!

(You knock me off of my feet)

Hee hee! Ooh!

(My lonely days are gone)

Give it to me - give me some time

(The way you make me feel)

Come on be my girl - I wanna

be with mine

(You really turn me on)

Ain't nobody's business

(You knock me off of my feet)

Ain't nobody's business but

mine and my baby's

Go on girl! Aaow!

(My lonely days are gone)

Hee hee! Aaow!

Chika - chika

Chika - chika - chika

Go on girl! - Hee hee!

(The way you make me feel)

Hee hee hee!

(You really turn me on)

(You knock me off of my feet)

(My lonely days are gone)

(The way you make me feel)

(You really turn me on)

(You knock me off of my feet)

(My lonely days are gone)

There was definitely attraction there. The question was how deep did it go beyond the superficial. He knew he had to find out.


	6. I'm Not In Love (AllOrNothing)

_**The following take place during the episode All Or Nothing, between Wonder-ful and Love, Love, Love. It will make more sense to you if you've read my version of Wonder-ful,**_ _ **Passion is Wonder-ful**_ _ **.**_

 _ **While the glee club prepares for and performs at regionals, Kitty and Artie explore the apparent growing feelings between them, the way people always do in glee ... They sing about them...**_

*** Monday Morning ***

After morning rehearsal was over Kitty was at her locker and Marley walked up to her.

"So have you told Artie you like him yet?" Marley asked.

"Shhh, lower your voice," Kitty chided her. "And I don't even know if I do," she whispered.

"Kitty," Marley said in a lower volume, "It's okay. I know it's hard falling in love for the first time. It's scary and confusing, and-"

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because everyone deserves to be happy," Marley told her friend, placing her hand on her shoulder. "And besides, once I got to know you as more than just an evil witch, I started to feel bad about what happened with Jake."

"Don't," Kitty told her dryly. "You can have him. He's clearly more into you than he ever was me. For the like 3 weeks we were supposedly dating."

"Anyway, it's pretty obvious that you like him."

"Why? Because I sang him a stupid song?"

"No," Marley answered, "because of how you looked at him when you sang that song, and how you look at him when you sing other songs, and how I've seen you looking at him in glee and around school for months when you didn't think people were watching."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"It's pretty obvious, Kitty. Look, you don't need to answer me directly but ask yourself: Do you find yourself thinking about him when you are supposed to be doing other things? Do you find yourself making excuses to be around him or talk to him?

Kitty thought for a few moments and then exhaled deeply and averted her eyes.

"I thought so," Marley told her.

"What do you think I should do?" Kitty asked quietly.

*** Monday Afternoon ***

Kitty walked alone in the halls of McKinley thinking about recent events, and most importantly the feelings she was developing for Artie

As she wandered into the auditorium, the jazz band was set up and began playing I'm Not In Love, by 10cc. Marley stepped out of the backstage wings.

Kitty (Marley)

I'm not in love, so don't forget it

It's just a silly phase I'm going through

And just because I call you up

Don't get me wrong, don't think you've got it made

I'm not in love, no-no

(It's because)

I like to see you, but then again

That doesn't mean you mean that much to me

So if I call you, don't make a fuss

Don't tell your friends about the two of us

I'm not in love, no-no

(It's because)

Marley (whispering)

Be quiet, mean girls don't cry

Mean Girls don't cry

Mean Girls don't cry

Mean Girls don't cry

Mean Girls don't cry

Mean Girls don't cry

Mean Girls don't cry

Kitty (Marley)

I keep your picture upon the wall

It hides a nasty stain that's lyin' there

So don't you ask me to give it back

I know you know it doesn't mean that much to me

I'm not in love, no-no

(It's because)

Ooh, you'll wait a long time for me

Ooh, you'll wait a long time

Ooh, you'll wait a long time for me

Ooh, you'll wait a long time

I'm not in love, so don't forget it

It's just a silly phase I'm going through

And just because I call you up

Don't get me wrong, don't think you've got it made, ooh

I'm not in love

I'm not in love

Marley and Kitty hugged and Kitty lay her head on Marley's shoulder.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do,"


	7. I Want To Know What Love Is(AllOrNothin)

**_This scene is a "coda" to the episode All Or Nothing._**

Over the week leading up to Regionals, Kitty and Artie had spent most of their free time together in what seemed like an unspoken mutual agreement to discreetly determine how the other person felt and might be thinking about them.

They both saw that things that they suspected about the other seemed to be correct, but what clinched it was the look that they each have each other during Will and Emma's surprise post regionals victory wedding. Their eyes involuntarily met when Emma was talking about her feelings for Will and how they met and fell in love, and they did not break until the ceremony was over. When the minister pronounced them husband and wife, Artie smiled and a single tear streamed down Kitty's cheek, that for once she was too engrossed in her own thoughts to wipe away. They both knew at that moment that there was something real between them.

About 20 minutes after the Wemma wedding, everyone had congratulated the happy couple, and the group broke up each heading their separate ways. Artie headed in one direction towards the boys locker room to change clothes. Kitty went another way out of the building toward her car to go home. As they were walking they began to think about the obvious love between Mr. Schue and the new Mrs. Schuester-Pillsbury, and their relationship and each began to sing their own parts of the song, I Want To Know What Love Is by Foreigner (and later Mariah Carey).

Kitty:

I gotta take a little time

A little time to think things over

Artie:

I better read between the lines

In case I need it when I'm older

Together:

Aaaah woah-ah-aah

Artie:

Now this mountain I must climb

Feels like a world upon my shoulders

Kitty:

And through the clouds I see love shine

It keeps me warm as life grows colder

Artie:

In my life there's been heartache and pain

I don't know if I can face it again

Kitty:

Can't stop now, I've traveled so far

To change this lonely life

Together :

I wanna know what love is

I want you to show me

I wanna feel what love is

I know you can show me

Aaaah woah-oh-ooh

Artie:

I'm gonna take a little time

A little time to look around me,

Together:

oooh ooh-ooh ooh-ooh oooh

Kitty:

I've got nowhere left to hide

It looks like love has finally found me

Artie:

In my life there's been heartache and pain

I don't know if I can face it again

Kitty:

I can't stop now, I've traveled so far

To change this lonely life

Together:

I wanna know what love is

I want you to show me

I wanna feel what love is

I know you can show me

I wanna know what love is

I want you to show me

And I wanna feel, I want to feel what love is

And I know, I know you can show me

Kitty:

Let's talk about love

(Artie) Kitty:

(I wanna know what love is) the love that you feel inside

(I want you to show me) I'm feeling so much love

(I wanna feel what love is) no, you just cannot hide

(I know you can show me) yeah, woah-oh-ooh

I wanna know what love is, let's talk about love

(I want you to show me) I wanna feel it too

(I wanna feel what love is) I wanna feel it too

Artie (Kitty)

And I know, and I know, I know you can show me

Show me what is real, woah (woah), yeah I know

(I wanna know what love is) hey I wanna know what love

(I want you to show me), I wanna know, I wanna know, want know

(I wanna feel what love is), hey I wanna feel, love

I know you can show me, yeah

When the song was finished Artie had made up his mind that he was going to explore things with Kitty and find out exactly how she felt about him.

Kitty knew that there was definitely something going on between she and Artie, and resolved to explore it wherever it lead, no matter how terrifying it was.

 ** _Author's Notes: and there we have It. Kitty and Artie both realize that there's something between the two of them and are ready to explore it next episode, aptly entitled Love, Love, Love. As always read subscribe and review the more reviews I get more inspired I'll be to continue the story._**


	8. I Want To Tell You (Love, Love, Love)

_Here's my slightly alternate opening to Love, Love Love._

#######################

In the choir room, Mr. Schue addressed the group.

"With regionals behind us," he began, "and nationals only a couple short months away, the time has come to spend two weeks and tackle the most massive project we've ever done."

He walked over to the white board and wrote

BEATLES

"I don't think we've ever spent two weeks on an assignment, Mr. Schue." Tina said.

"Hey, the Beatles are so epic that we need two weeks to do them justice," he told her.

Then he turned to address the entire group. "This week is all about the early years of the Beatles, when all they had was a belief in each other and a belief that together they could do anything."

"Ugh," Kitty groaned, "The school year seems like it's never ending, and now we're wasting two whole weeks on a band from the 1940s? Seriously, can anyone still relate to the Beatles? "

"Pretty much the entire world," Blaine said dryly.

"Yeah," Ryder added, "I can definitely still relate."

"Why?" Kitty asked, "Were the Beatles dyslexic and cat-fished by transsexuals?"

Ryder swatted the back of her head, and she turned and gave him a dirty look.

"And you wonder why everybody hates you," Tina told her.

"When George Harrison was a kid, he was made fun of 'cause his dad was the bus driver.

"John Lennon's dad wasn't even around. He walked out of John's life when he was five," Jake said.

"Paul McCartney lost his mom to cancer," Blaine added, "so he lost himself in the music to deal with the pain. Heartwrenching!"

"I don't really know the Beatles; I'm a little on the black side," Unique added.

"And Ringo Starr was a sickly little kid, which probably means he was sitting down a lot," Artie added with a grin.

"And they decided to form a band, Which changed the world," Mr Schue finished.

"Now, you guys are really gonna have to challenge yourselves this week. Bring your A-plus games. Perform these classic songs in new and exciting ways. If we can push ourselves to a whole new level, like the Beatles did constantly, we can win back-to-back national championships and form a New Directions! Dynasty!"

The room cheered!

"I anticipated some skepticism," he continued, "so I asked Artie to prepares something to show you what we're looking for."

Artie rolled over, picked up an electric guitar, positioned himself in front of the group and began to perform a solo rendition of, "I Want To Tell You" complete with the opening guitar riffs and backed by the band.

Artie:

I want to tell you  
My head is filled with things to say  
When you're here  
All those words they seem to slip away

When I get near you  
The games begin to drag me down  
It's all right  
I'll make you maybe next time around

But if I seem to act unkind  
It's only me, it's not my mind  
That is confusing things

I want to tell you  
I feel hung up and I don't know why  
I don't mind  
I could wait forever, I've got time

Sometimes I wish I knew you well  
Then I could speak my mind and tell you  
Maybe you'd understand

I want to tell you  
I feel hung up and I don't know why  
I don't mind

I could wait forever, I've got time  
I've got time  
I've got time

As he finished the song the room erupted in a round of applause.

Artie smiled.

The bell rang.

"Alright, see you guys tomorrow," Mr. Schue told them with a big grin, as people began to gather their things.

"Tina," Blaine called, gesturing for her to follow him.

Artie put the guitar back on its stand and rolled over in front of Kitty, who was just finishing gathering her things.

He cleared his throat and addressed her.

"And speaking of ... Your chariot awaits."

He open his arms wide, invitingly.

She gave him an adorable smile.

"I'm serious, woman, hop aboard."

She stepped down from the riser and sat on his lap, still unsure of what was going on.

As soon as she was seated, he turned the chair around and began wheeling the two of them out the door at a very slow pace.

"Okay, we're moving slower than Jonah Hill trying to get out of the bathtub," she observed dryly.

When two cheerios gave them a confused look she added, "And everyone is staring."

"Yeah, at our hotness," he joked.

She smiled.

Then he got serious, "You know, I never thanked you for making me come clean with my mom. I'm going to the Brooklyn Film Academy because of you. And to thank you, I want to take you to BreadstiX.

"Besides," he added, "we both know that the raw, animal attraction between us is undeniable."

"Did you really just say that?" She asked, chuckling. "No wonder Tina broke up with you. And Brittany and Sugar and the girl in the wheelchair with the disturbingly massive boobs. And P.S., I hate BreadstiX."

That last part confused him because he'd seen her there on numerous occasions, but he didn't let that dissuade him.

"Okay, well, there's a carnival in town," he suggested. "That could be fun."

"Yeah, if you want to trust your life to toothless carnies who operate the rides," she joked.

"Okay. So is that a yes or a no?" He asked her.

He stopped and she climbed off of him. He turned on the music in his iPhone and in response she began to sing

Artie and Kitty:  
Asked a girl what she wanted to be  
She said baby can't you see  
I want to be famous, a star on the screen

Kitty with Artie and New Directions Boys:  
But you can do something in between

Artie with Kitty and New Directions Boys:  
Baby you can drive my car  
Yes I'm gonna be a star  
Baby you can drive my car  
And maybe I'll love you

Artie and Kitty:  
I told a girl that my prospects were good  
And she said baby, it's understood  
Working for peanuts is all very fine

Artie and Kitty with New Directions Boys:  
But I can show you a better time

Artie with Kitty and New Directions Boys:  
Baby you can drive my car  
Yes I'm gonna be a star  
Baby you can drive my car  
And maybe I'll love you

Artie and Kitty (with New Directions Boys):  
Beep beep'm beep beep (yeah)

Artie with Kitty and New Directions Boys:  
Baby you can drive my car  
Yes I'm gonna be a star  
Baby you can drive my car  
And maybe I'll love you

Kitty and Artie:  
I told a girl I can start right away  
And she said listen babe I got something to say  
I got no car and it's breaking my heart

Artie and Kitty with New Directions Boys:  
But I've found a driver and that's a start

Artie with Kitty and New Directions Boys:  
Baby you can drive my car  
Yes I'm gonna be a star  
Baby you can drive my car  
And maybe I'll love you

Artie and Kitty (with New Directions Boys):  
Beep beep'm beep beep (yeah)  
Beep beep'm beep beep (yeah)  
Beep beep'm beep beep (yeah)  
Beep beep'm beep beep (yeah)  
Beep beep'm beep beep (yeah)  
Beep beep'm beep beep (yeah)  
Beep beep'm beep beep (yeah)

"I'll pick you up at six," she told him with a straight face, walking away.

He smiled.


	9. Unexpected After Prom Bonding (TITSWD)

_**Unexpected After Prom Bonding**_

 _The following is another 'deleted scene' from Tina In The Sky With Diamonds. It always bugged me that Tina never thanked Kitty for giving her her dress, so I wrote a scene where she did, and of course they had to talk about Artie. As with these other sneak peeks some variation of this will eventually end up in the full version of this chapter of The Ballad of Kitty and Artie, but I have a feeling this one will be quite different. Hopefully you enjoy this version!_

Kitty was getting Artie and she some punch when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Tina standing there. Kitty was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, having given her dress to her after Tina's own was ruined by slushie stains. She was significantly under dressed ... But she didn't care.

"I didn't want the night to end without taking the time to apologize and to thank you," Tina said.

"For the dress?" Kitty asked. "It was nothing. I only wish that I'd seen what Dottie was doing in time to prevent yours from being ruined."

"I didnt mean just the dress." Tina told her. "Artie told me what you did. You didn't have to, and I'm sorry that we didn't believe you weren't responsible for those posters."

"It's okay," Kitty told her. "With my habitual lying behavior I would not have believed me either. From what my sources tell me, Bree was responsible. I should have known something was going to happen when she confronted me about not actively campaigning for Prom Queen."

There was an awkward silence and then she added, "What are you going to do about Dottie?"

"Oh, she's definitely fired!"

"Don't be too hard on her," Kitty said. "From what I was told, Bree bribed her by offering her a spot on the Cheerios, and when she was going to back out, she blackmailed her by threatening to reveal that she wet the bed until 7th grade."

Tina noded.

"Besides," Kitty said, changing the subject. "I owed you one for giving me the push I needed to be honest about my feelings for Artie."

"He's one of my best friends, and didn't want to see him hurt." Tina told her.

"Neither did I." Kitty assured her.

"Then why did you make him hide what was going on between the two of you?"

"Because I wasn't just afraid, alright! I was terrified!" Kitty explained. "Are you happy now?! Yes, the coldest, meanest, bitch at McKinley was afraid of being hurt, not only if things didn't work out with him, but also of what would happen when people found out!"

"What about, Artie? What about his feelings?" Tina plead. "Don't you think he's afraid of getting hurt again too? Every relationship he's ever had has ended badly."

Kitty gave her a confused look.

"Even your's?"

"Yes," Tina admitted, "unfortunately. Mike and I got together over the summer at Asian Camp before I had broken up with Artie."

"So you cheated on him? But weren't you supposed to be best friends or something? How could you do that to him?"

"I wouldn't call it cheating, more of a delayed breakup. I don't know. It's something I've always regretted. Not the breakup. But how I handled it."

"Look, this isn't just some fling for me," Kitty explained. "I think I've liked him for quite a while, although I didn't see it at first, and it killed me to see the look on his face whenever he followed my wishes and hid things. It took me a long time to get to the point where I was honest with myself and him about my feelings, and I think I was getting close to letting others see, but I needed that push. Thank you for giving it to me."

Tina smiled.

"My feelings for him are stronger than I have ever had for a guy, and stronger than I thought possible. It's a bit overwhelming. "

"Love can be," Tina told her.

Kitty stared at the floor, clearly uncomfortable.

"Kitty, its okay to admit that you love him," Tina told her, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "We can all see it."

Kitty stared at the ground, unsure of what to say.

"And for whatever it's worth, I don't believe I've ever seen him happier."

"Maybe so, but I still get this nagging feeling that my feelings are stronger than his, and that I'm going to end up getting hurt. After all, he's graduating soon, and I still have two more years in this hellhole."

"I really wouldn't worry too much about that. I've known him a long time and I've never seen the look in his eyes I see when he talks to or about you. He's fallen hard."

Kitty gave Tina a hug. "Thank you," she whispered in Tina's ear.

"Just don't hurt him," Tina whispered. "Or you'll answer to me."

"I won't."

"I've gotta go," Tina said. "I promised Sam a dance."

And with that Tina was gone, leaving Kitty alone with her thoughts. Maybe Tina was right, but she had to make sure that he was willing to accept everything about her before things went any further.

 _ **Obviously something changed for Tina after this as we saw in Frenemies, but for this point in the story this feels right.**_


	10. Mourning Finn (The Quarterback)

_**Today, May 11, 2015, would have been Corey's 33'rd Birthday.  
**  
After watching the aired version of The Quarterback, it's easy to think that The Originals were the only ones who cared about him and wished they had said things to him. In this teaser of MY version of The Quarterback, you will see that's not the case._

 ** _This teaser is dedicated to Cory Monteith_**  
 ** _May 11, 1982 - July 13,, 2013._**

 _"The show must go...all over the place."_

 _"See the world not As It is, but how it should be."_

 **# # # # #**

Kitty and Artie entered the almost empty choir room and saw Rachel looking at a newly hung plaque of Finn on the wall.

"Go ahead," Artie said softly, gesturing toward Rachel.

Kitty reluctantly walked over next to Rachel and began,

"Excuse me, um, Rachel, um, I don't think we've ever been introduced..."

"Kitty, right?" Rachel said, turning to face the younger girl.

Kitty gave her a confused look.

"I remember you from, Grease," she told the younger girl. "You really did a lot with that Patty Simcox role."

Kitty gave her a sheepish expression and said, "Thank you."

They shared a few moments of awkward silence before Kitty continued, "Anyway, I wanted to say I'm sorry for the snarky comment I made in the hallway... It was kind of insensitive."

"It's okay," Rachel reassured her. "We all grieve in different ways."

"When something makes me uncomfortable," Kitty explained, "I tend to say something snarkey..."

"To hide how you are really feeling," Rachel finished for her.

Kitty nodded.

"Santana is the same way," Rachel told her. "I'm sure your real friends know how you feel."

Kitty sniffed, her eyes beginning to water.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Kitty said. "Did you hear about the shooting about a month ago?"

"Yes," Rachel answered, "Kurt and I were so relieved no one was actually shot!"

"We were all so scared!" Kitty said, her eyes beginning to water. "I've literally never been so scared in my life! That made me take a hard look at my life. I'm not a very good person. I've done a lot of things that I now regret, and that experience made me try to be a better person, and tell the people who are important to me how I feel. After that happened I made it a point to tell my friends and the people I loved and looked up to how I felt about them."

She paused, wiping the tears welling in her eyes, before continuing, "Finn took a chance letting me in glee club when he did. This has been the best year of my life. I really wanted to let him know that. But by that time he was in college, and we barely saw him for very long. It never seemed like the right time. And...and I ...I never got to tell him how much he meant to me... How much of a difference he made in my life. You always think there will be a next time ... I ... until there isn't... I feel so guilty!"

Kitty broke down and sobbed.

Rachel gave her a hug.

"It's okay," Rachel reassured her, holding her. "I'm sure he knew."

Artie took that moment to roll over and join the embrace.

"Finn and I were actually broken up when he died, but I know in my heart of hearts that he cared about me, and that gives me comfort. Finn loved everyone in glee club both alumni and current generation. Glee was his whole life. Everything important to him was connected to glee or his family in some way."

 _ **RIP Corey and Finn Hudson... you are missed...**_


	11. Sloppy Seconds (Katy or a Gaga)

_**The following is a follow up scene to the one where Becky interrupted Kitty and Artie kissing in the hallway and accused kitty of getting her sloppy seconds. Obviously Kitty was wondering what was going on and here is Artie's explanation.**_

#####

"So what exactly happened between you and Becky?" Kitty asked. "Or don't I want to know?"

"No, it really started out kind of innocent. It all happened about a year ago," Artie told her. "Mr. Schue had told us in glee club that he was finally ready to propose to Ms. Pillsbury and wanted our help coming up with a musical number to impress her."

\\\\\

"Hey, Sugar," Artie asked wheeling up to her locker, "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to work on a number together for Mr. Schue. Since I'm a director, I-I thought, you know, it would be really great -

"Look, Artie, you seem really sweet. You're really just not my type."

"No, I wasn't really asking you out, but-"

"I just think we'd look really weird together. Not that you're disabled. It's 'cause I'm abled, and people are really mean. I'm really worried that people are gonna think your legs look thinner than my arms."

She put her hand on my cheek in a condescending effort to come off comforting, and then walked off.

"What?" He mouthed.

Just then Becky approached him and asked, "Hi, Artie. Um, do you want to go out?"

"Go out where?"

"On a date?"

She reached over and brushed the hair out of his eyes.

\\\\\\\

"It was kind of sweet and I didn't think much of it when I invited her to watch me get my sexy on when Mike, and I showed Mr. Schue our idea of a proposal number, a mashup of Moves Like Jagger and Jumpin' Jack Flash, which would accentuate his hips."

"So did he go with your suggestion?"

"Huh?"

"Mr Schue?"

"Oh, uh, no. He rejected our suggestion, as well as the girls' sappy rendition of The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face, in favor of a mass synchronized swimming number presented by Sam.

"But, anyway, Becky wanted more. She wanted part 2 to be dinner at BreadstiX. I was a bit surprised, but it seemed innocent enough at the time so I said yes. We spent the evening chatting and getting to know each other. As I got to know her I began to like her - you know, as a person - and told her as much. But she got the wrong idea. My friends in Glee tried to warn me, but I didn't see it until ...

\\\\\

Becky walked up to Artie at his locker,

"Hey, Becky. What's up?"

"Hey, hottie. Friday. My place - We're going to do it."

"I'm sorry?"

"I just sent you a taste of what you're going to get Friday night."

She walked down the hall, placing a hand on his shoulder as she passed.

His phone buzzed and he was shocked by what he saw when he looked at it.

"Oh, my."

\\\\\

"It was a nude picture."

"Really? I didn't think she had it in her," Kitty responded, laughing.

"So I went and talked to the one person who knew Beckey, better than anyone else in the world-"

"-Coach Sue?-"

"Yes. And after making a joke about it she asked if I wanted to go out with her again, and when I told her no, she reminded me that Becky just wanted to be treated like everybody else, and I should treat the the same as any other girl who was interested in me but whom I didn't return feelings for.

"So I did."

\\\\\

Artie rolled up to her when Becky was at her locker exchanging books.

"Hi, Becky," he began cautiously, "about Friday night."

"Are you excited?"

He took a deep breath and said, "Look, I haven't been completely clear with you. I really like being your friend, but I don't think we should date."

Her eyes widened and she asked, "Is it because I'm too intimidating?"

"Yeah," he answered. She took it better than expected, and he figured it was best to keep explanations simple.

"I get it," she answered. "See you later."

She turned and walked away.

\\\\\

"I could see that she was upset, but I think she handled well. But ever since I've gotten the impression that she never completely let the idea of that two of us go."

"I don't get it? Did the two of you ever even kiss?"

"No, just a hug at the end of the BreadstiX date."

"Then how exactly am I sloppy seconds?"

"I have no idea."


	12. Do You Love Me (Frenemies)

**_Do You Love Me?_**

 ** _This scene takes place in the Spring of 2013, during Frenemies after the performance of Breakaway._**

#####

"I need to ask you a serious question," Kitty asked her boyfriend Artie as she sat in his lap.

"Okay," he told her.

"Before you say anything I need you to stop and think for a moment and give me a serious answer. I Don't want the first thing that comes to your mind."

"Okay?" His curiosity piqued.

"Do you love me?" She began. "I mean seriously love me. I know you care for me, and are attracted to me. But I need to know if you seriously love me, as in are you in love with me and seeing long term potential with me."

He took a deep breath, placed his hand on her chin, looked her in the eye and smiled.

"Yes, Katherine Wilde," he said, measuring his words very carefully, "I am very much in love with you. I'm not ready to propose marriage or anything like that yet, but I am very much in love with you."

He gave her a passionate kiss

She smiled.

"What brought that on?" He asked.

"Just my own inner fear and insecurities, I guess. You're graduating soon, and I was just wondering where you saw this leading. Until you, I had never really felt like I was loved by anyone besides my parents, and even that was doubtful at times. None of the guys I dated really cared for me. They just wanted to get in my panties, and we broke up when they realized that wasn't happening.

"But you were different. You accepted and befriended me first, and I know that's not exactly easy, and little by little you wheeled your way into my heart. I've never been so happy as I've been the last few months and I'm really scared of what's going to happen when you're 589 miles away from me. We both saw what happened to Kurt and Blaine, and Rachel and Finn, and Santana and Brittany -"

Artie put his arms around her and drew her close. "We're not them." He kissed her cheek and rubbed her arm and shoulder, laying her head on his shoulder the way he knew she liked.

"I wish I could tell you for sure about what lies in the future, and where our relationship will go. But no one knows that. I'm not sure any couple does. All I can tell you is that I love you; I trust in our relationship, and the prospect of a breakup hasn't even crossed my mind.

"But to reiterate my answer to your question directly, yes I can see long term potential with you, for the first time in my life, and that makes me happy."

She smiled and kissed him passionately. "I'm sorry if I'm letting my insecurities get ahead of me. "

"I get it. I have insecurities too. Neither one of us has had any luck with love. I've been cheated on by every girlfriend I've ever had, or had girls 'settle' for me until someone better came along. For the first time in my life, I've been completely content with a relationship. I know I love you and can see in your eyes that you love me in return.

"I know that the next two years will be hard. But I've always been a believer that true love finds a way to work out in the end."

"Thank you," she told him and smiled. "You always seem to know what to say and do for me. I love you so much!"

They kissed again.


	13. Those Three Words (New Directions)

**_Those Three Words:_**

 ** _Kitty and Artie have another heart to heart conversation about their relationship. This scene takes place several episodes after "Do You Love Me", during either 100 or New Directions._**

#######

Kitty and Artie lay in bed together cuddling after having made love.

"What's wrong," Artie asked.

"Hmm?"

"You seem distracted ... " he asked. "What's bothering you?"

"I was just thinking about next year," she told him.

He kissed her neck. "We don't need to worry about that now."

"But it's hard not to," she responded. "I'm the one who's going to be left behind."

"I may be in New York," he reassured her, "but I'd hardly call it leaving you behind."

"It's 589 miles away, Artie. It's not as if you could just come home every other weekend."

"Why not? Kurt did." He chuckled.

But she wasn't smiling.

Seeing that this was a little more serious than he thought, he got serious with her for a minute.

"Look sweetie, I know it's not gonna be easy, but we love each other and with two people that love each other, that's enough."

"Kurt and Blaine love each other too; and Tina and Mike; and your friends Finn and Rachel. But the distance killed them," she countered.

He looked her deeply in the eyes and said, "Kitty we're not them. They all had problems with the relationship before they separated which were just made worse by the separation. I've never felt so close to someone as I do to you, and looking back I realize why all my old relationships never worked. You and I have a connection I never had with Tina or Britney or Sugar or Becky. I thought you felt the same way."

"I do," she said. "You show me what love is, and that's something I'll always be grateful for. You fought for me when don't one else did. Cared for me even when I was a mean bitch. You befriended me and got to know me and little by the little melted my heart. I'm just so scared about the distance!"

Artie began to realize that this was more than just the jitters that he thought he was before. "Are you breaking up with me," he asked.

"No," she said, beginning to panic. "I couldn't bear to do that! I just don't know what to do!"

The two of them just lay there holding each other.

[ARTIE]  
We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own

[KITTY]  
We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

[ARTIE]  
If I lay here  
If I just lay her  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

[KITTY]  
I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

[TOGETHER ]  
Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

[ARTIE]  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

[KITTY]  
Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

[ARTIE]  
Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

[KITTY]  
I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

[ARTIE]  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

[TOGETHER]  
Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

[KITTY]  
All that I am  
[TOGETHER]  
All that I ever was  
[ARTIE]  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

[KITTY]  
I don't know where  
[TOGETHER]  
Confused about how as well  
[ARTIE]  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all

[ARTIE]  
If I lay here  
[KITTY]  
If I just lay here  
[TOGETHER]  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Artie knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Kitty was the woman for him, and up until now he thought that she felt the same way. Ever since they had met Kitty had always seemed to have a soft spot for him. She was nicer to him than most, and even when she was snarky it wasn't usually mean spirited. They'd had a flirtation of sorts most of the year off and on. But they had really bonded after during the aftermath of the school shooting. When he had been reluctant to follow through on his acceptance into film school it was Kitty who had encouraged him to embrace his passion, and accept going there when he was scared and tried to blame being scared on his mom. That was something so completely and totally uncharacteristic of her, and at the point he knew that there was something special between them. Over the next few weeks they had spent time getting to know which other privately, and little by the little cementing their relationship.

The weeks since they had gone public had been the happiest days of Artie's life. He thought that they would be together forever. She had supported him and going to film school and it never really occurred to him that she might let the distance between them get in the way. He didn't know what to do.

Kitty just lay there in her boyfriend's comforting arms. She didn't know what to do. Five-hundred and Eighty-Nine miles was an extremely long distance for a couple to maintain a relationship. She knew that she loved him and had confidence that he loved her in return. That was something that she'd never experienced before. Jake and "checked out" of their relationship before it had ever begun thanks to his crush on Marley. Puck was barely even a friend, let alone a real boyfriend. Their 'relationship' was just for show and was a last ditch effort to get Jake back by making him jealous. The 'breakup' had stung, but she'd gotten over it quickly because there was no emotional connection. For maybe thirty seconds she'd considered the possibility of something with Ryder, but he was too obsessed with his online fantasy to even be a friend to her let alone anything more than that. Plus, he too had been crushing in Marley from the moment he laid eyes on her.

But through all of this, there had been the constant and reassuring presence of Artie. He'd offered her friendship when no one else did, even when she's tried to hide it; even when she was kind of a bitch to him. He'd been the only one to really welcome her into the New Directions and Grease cast. He'd been her friend, singing and dance partner, emotional support, and for the last couple months boyfriend and lover. He'd always been there unconditionally. She now knew what love was because of him, and she could not imagine what her life would be like without him in it. But bring 589 miles away was going to be so hard.

[Song Credit: Chasing Cars, originally performed by Snow Patrol]


	14. Kitty's Confession (TITSWD)

######## Kitty's Confession #######

Note: This takes place immediately after Unexpected After Prom Bonding.

WARNING: This chapter deals with the discussion of past child molestation.

## ## ##

Later that evening, Artie and Kitty were dancing at the prom. Artie was still wearing his tux, which served as a reminder of the events earlier in the evening, and how under-dressed she was.

There was a time when she would never have dreamed of doing something so selfless as giving away her prom dress to someone else, let alone someone she didn't even get along with most of the time; but she had realized that being popular meant nothing if you didn't also have friends - real friends, not like the ones she had on the Cheerios and football team, who were only friends when it suited them or they got something from it.

She began to think about the school year so far. Seven months ago Kitty would never have dreamed that she would have found such good friends as she had in the glee club. That fall she hadn't given them very much credit, but despite the way she had treated many of them (especially Marley and Tina) - and continued to do so after she joined - they welcomed her into their midst, encouraged her to be herself and share her talent and love of music with them. They provided a place where she could express herself free of the critical eye of judgement that she experienced everywhere else.

And then there was Artie.

Artie, was the first glee club member to befriend her (even if she was reluctant to accept it at first) and continued to be nice to her, even when she wasn't being so nice to he and the others. When she first met him she hadn't paid a lot of attention to him, but now she couldn't imagine her life without him. She'd considered him to be her best friend - probably her only real one - for a while now; though he probably didn't know that.

But now he was much more.

She wasn't sure when she had fallen in love with him, but looking back it had to be sometime before Wonder-ful week. She would never have stuck her neck out that far to help someone she wasn't in love with. She'd been in denial, at least in part because she was afraid of what would happen when they inevitably broke up, as all of her other relationships had.

Even now, knowing that he shared her deep feelings she was afraid of how he would react when she told him her secret. Judging by how he had reacted when Ryder had shared his, she was prepared to be disappointed, and that threatened to break her heart. But she knew the longer she waited, the harder it would be to tell him, so she began gathering her resolve.

Her attention was brought back to the present when she noticed he was talking to her.

"- any idea how proud of you I am?"

"It was no big deal," Kitty replied. She could tell he probably thought it was a lie, but it really wasn't.

"Yes it was. It's your prom too, and trying to warn Tina about the slushie bucket, and then giving her your dress and helping clean her up took a lot of courage. Your image is important to you. We all get that. That's not going to endear you in the eyes of Bree and the other Cheerios. I just wanted you to know that it didn't go unnoticed."

"I really don't care anymore Artie. The New Directions are my real friends at McKinley, I know that now and I'm okay with whatever happens with the Cheerios."

The music turned to a slow song, and Kitty sat down in Artie's lap and they moved around slowly. Their eyes met and they shared a deep and passionate kiss.

They continued to roll slowly for the rest of the song.

"Did you get a room?" She asked casually in his ear as the song ended.

"I didn't want to assume," he replied.

She looked him in the eye and gave him the 'really' look .

"Okay, yeah, I did. But it was just in case. We haven't been dating that long and I don't want you to feel obligated."

She kissed him again. "That's sweet Artie but it IS prom after all."

He smiled.

"Shall we go?" She asked

He nodded.

She rose to her feet and pushed his chair out of the gym, and out to her car.

The time during the car ride was mostly silent as Kitty went over in her head what she was going to say to him. If he rejected her or didn't understand then so be it but at least they'd have the privacy of the motel room to talk. But she knew that if she didn't get this out now she never would.

During the car ride over, Artie considered the woman sitting next to him. He could tell there was something on her mind. Was it really possible that she was nervous about having sex with him? That seemed unlikely, given her reputation and the guys he knew she'd dated. Thinking of her with Jake or Puck, even though he knew the latter was just the illusion of a relationship, made his stomach turn so he put it out of his mind.

"Is everything okay?" He asked casually.

"Fine," she answered with a fake smile.

But he could tell that it really wasn't, and hoped she would tell him what was bothering her.

A few minutes later they arrived at the motel and checked into the room. Kitty brought in an overnight bag she'd stored in her trunk and Artie brought in the garment bag he needed to put his tux in along with a small bag to change into everyday clothes.

They loosened and removed his tie, cummerbund and jacket. Then they settled in and relaxed on the bed. They had their arms around each other and just held each other close. She smiled and kissed him, and he smiled back.

 _Here it goes,_ she thought.

"You know I love you right?" She asked him.

He nodded. This wasn't the first time she had said those three words. "It would be nice to actually hear it once in a while though." He smiled.

"I'm sorry I'm not more direct with my feelings," she told him. "Because of some things in my past, It's just really hard for me to express how I feel, because it makes me feel vulnerable."

"Yeah, I get it." he responded. "I've been hurt myself. Every girl I've dated has either looked down on me or cheated on me." After a few awkward moments of silence, he continued, "I love you too. Being with you makes me very happy."

He kissed her again.

She smiled... Taking a few more moments to get up the courage to go on.

She sighed.

"Before we go any further," she told him. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Okay," he said. From the tone of her voice he could tell it was something important and she was apprehensive about it.

"Whatever it is, take your time," he told her and they kissed again, drawing her close with a hug, laying her head on his shoulder.

She took a deep breath and began, "I just thought that you should know that ... What we're about to do ... We'll... this will be my first time..." she paused a moment to allow her words to sink in. ...

His eyes widened and his mouth slowly opened as he slowly understood what she was getting at. A dozen questions entered his mind, but all he could say was "really?"

"Yeah," she said cautiously, "I've had some ... trouble ... With trusting people ... especially guys..."

She took a deep breath and continued.

"When I was in 6th Grade, my friend Julie's older brother did some ... things... It happened during a slumber party... He crawled into my sleeping bag and ... touched me...places..." She tilted her head to face him. The expression on her face and the tears welling in her eyes told him the rest.

"Ever since then I've had issues with trust. I've never met a guy I felt I had strong enough feelings for and could trust enough to share that part of myself with ... Until now."

He took a moment to let it sink in. He snuggled her close and began to rub her shoulder and arm to comfort her the way he knew she liked.

"How come you didn't tell anyone?"

"I did," she said, "eventually I managed to work up the courage to tell my parents, but they did not seem to really understand how traumatic it was for me." She wiped away the tears that had begun to stream down her cheeks. "They talked to his parents, but nothing happened. They actually kind of acted like they were sorry for even bringing it up." She paused for a moment, but he didn't know what to say.

"When my friend Julie found out," she continued, "she told all of my friends that I was spreading lies about her brother, and everyone turned against me and made my life a living hell until I decided to transfer schools."

He didn't know what to say so he just held her for several more minutes as she continued to fight back the tears. Finally he broke the silence.

"Why didn't you tell your friends in glee club?"

"Because I was afraid, and angry, and and I buried it inside so I didn't have to think about it. I didn't for several years.

"Then when Ryder told us about what happened with his babysitter, it all came back to me. I was really upset by how you and Sam reacted, but thought that I had found a friend, in Ryder, who understood and that I could talk to about it."

He instinctively open his mouth to apologize, but closed it again because he could see that she really needed to get this out.

"So invited him to dinner at BreadstiX," She continued, "and told him. For a while I thought that I'd found a kindred who really understood what I had gone through and we definitely shared a moment. I wanted to continue that, but he blew me off afterward. I would have thought that he of all people would understand, but apparently he must see me as being as damaged by the experience as he was-"

"-You're not damaged-"

"-Yes... I really am, but thank you..." She squeezed him close in a hug.

"After that, I decided not to tell anyone else. I was afraid to tell you after seeing your reaction to Ryder's confession, but now that we're together-."

"I'm sorry. I had no idea."

"It's okay."

"It's not okay. I should have been more understanding. I wasn't going to say anything, but then Sam did, and then I jumped in and open the floodgates of insensitivity."

"But you were right. It is something that most teenage boys do fantasize about. Some girls do too. But when it happens for real it's not like the fantasies, and it does something. It changes you. Affects your relationships with that opposite sex. Makes it hard to trust."

"Im so sorry. We don't have to do anything here if you don't want to. "

"But I do... I just needed you to know, and for you to try to be patient with me..."

"In case you've forgotten, I have body issues too. It's not the same but-."

"Yeah, but you've at least had sex before."

"But I've never let a woman see me completely naked," he admitted sheepishly. "I always left some clothes on."

It wasn't the same thing, but it was nice that he had kept something to share only with her.

She gave him another kiss, and the two of them just lay there letting it all sink in.

"I just need to know that this is something that you really want," Artie told her, breaking the silence, "and that it means something to you. My first time was with Brittany, and it meant nothing to her. I was just one more person off her list. I won't do that to someone else, especially someone I'm in love with. If we're going to do this, I need to know that it's something that you really want and that you understand that it's not just a casual thing for me."

"Are you kidding?..I haven't wanted something so badly in a long time...You have no idea how much it means to me that you're willing to be with me after what I told you. A lot of guys wouldn't. And I can assure you that it means a great deal to me. I think I've been blowing off guys who wanted me, because I wanted my first real time to mean something special to me too."

Artie kissed her deeply. "I love you Kitty Wilde and thank you for having the courage to tell me."

They began to kiss more passionately and little by little they slipped out of their remaining clothes. First their lips parted only long enough to slip her t-shirt over her head. As the continued to kiss, he could feel her arousal through her bra as her chest pressed against his.

Then she helped him out of his tux shirt. They kissed several more minutes before breaking apart. She stood, leaking over the edge of her bed kissing him as she slipped out of her jeans, and she was down to socks, a black bra and panties.

She stood there for a few more moments and helped him out of his pants and he was down to socks, undershirt and briefs.

She rejoined him on the bed and shed her socks, then took a moment to help him with his. They cuddled together on their sides under the covers and continued to kiss each other. Their hands roamed and her face flushed and her body tingled as she felt his hands move around on her flesh.

As her fingers reached his lower back, she brushed against a rough patch of skin, and froze for a second.

As if responding to her silent question, he said, "That's the scar from the car accident."

She instinctively removed her hand, "sorry," she said.

"No," he said. "It's okay. It doesn't hurt or anything. Go ahead."

She tentatively returned her hand to the spot on his lower back and fealty the rough patch several inches long.

"it really doesn't hurt?" She asked.

"No," he told her. "Not in a long time. But it's ugly and it's not something that I've ever shared with anyone but my doctors and parents." That would explain why he always wore tucked in white shirts and never went topless like the other guys in glee club.

She tentatively moved her hand back to the scar and kissed him again. "Thank you for sharing that with me."

After about a half hour of this, Kitty slipped off her bra and he tossed his undershirt aside.

She took his hand and placed it on her breast. "I know you've been dieing to do that," she teased.

They both smiled and continued to make out and explore each others bodies seeing what the other one liked. When she sensed the growing bulge in his pants she helped him out do his briefs and slipped off her panties.

They were both completely nude in eachothers arms.

"I love you," she told him.

"I love you too," he told her.

They spent the next several minutes continuing to explore each others bodies, taking things very slow, always making sure that the other was comfortable.

She positioned herself so that he could enter her. She looked him in the eye, giving her consent with a nod. But just as they were about to do the deed she suddenly panicked and jerked back.

"I'm sorry Artie, I love you, but I just can't do this I want to but I just can't."

She turned on her other side, rolled herself up in the fetal position and began to cry.

"It's okay," he told her, tentatively placing his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay," he repeated. When he saw that she didn't push him away, he put his arm around her, holding her close and kissed her on the cheek. "We don't have to do anything if you don't want to I still love you."

She continued to sob, but he just held her in his arms rubbing her shoulder and neck telling her it was okay. When her tears were exhausted she she said, "Thank you."

"I know I can't fully understand what this was like for you," he told her. "But I'm here for you and I don't want you to do anything that you're not comfortable with. We can wait as long as you need because I love you and you're worth it."

He held her close and kissed her on the cheek again and they just lay there spooning in each other's arms falling asleep.

Several hours later Kitty awoke in Artie's arms. She felt so at peace and comfortable with him. It reminded her of the time they spent together after the school shooting. He just held her in his arms and said very little, only giving her the comfort of his touch and gentle reassurances when he sensed she need it, without the platitudes she got from her parents and others who did not share the experience. He somehow knew what to say and do to comfort her. Perhaps that was when she fell in love with him?

She switched positions facing him. Then she kissed him on the lips and he stared at her for a moment, smiling.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he told her with a smile.

And she knew that he meant it. She lay there in his arms completely content and comfortable, happy that she had found someone who truly loved her and accepted her for who and what she'd was, faults and all, and that respected her enough and would never pressure her into doing anything that she was uncomfortable with.

The two of them lay there in each other's arms, content and happy, until they fell asleep again.

#####

The next morning Kitty awoke in Artie's arms again and smiled at him as he slept. She wished they could stay like this forever, but knew that checkout was likely in a few hours, and she would need to come up with a reason for her parents to explain why she didn't come home. But for now she concentrated on enjoying her time in his arms.


	15. Kitty Arrives At The Britana Weding(AW)

_**I was really hoping to have something ready to publish this weekend, but unfortunately work (inventory, UGH!) and the holiday weekend interfered, so rather than leave my loyal readers abandoned, I am going to share with you all another scene from the unfinished season six wedding episode. Enjoy! :)**_

# # # # #

When Kitty arrived at the site of the wedding she noticed Spencer, Mason, Madison, and Rodrick all hard at work finishing with final wedding preparations.

"Okay, sorry I'm late. What's are we doing?" She asked as she walked over to them.

Spencer walked over to Kitty and guided her off to the side.

"We have everything well in hand," he informed her. "You are going to just relax and enjoy your friends wedding."

"Wait? What?" she asked in disbelief. "I said I would help..."

"And we talked it over with Brittany, Santana, Kurt and Artie and we decided that we could handle it, and that you should be allowed to enjoy your friends wedding. We even got you a good seat behind the mother of one of the brides. Don't worry. We've got this."

He gestured to where Tina, Sam, and Mercedes we're standing off to the side chatting, and said, "Go have fun with your friends. Sit in the audience and listened your boyfriend sing."

"Arthur is not my boyfriend," she told him with an irritated tone.. "We broke up a year and a half ago!"

"You tell yourself that if you want," he teased her, "but I'm not sure anyone else actually believes that after the way you two of you have been acting around each other for the last three weeks."

She gave him a dirty look.

He just smiled and said, "Go have fun!" and he pointed over to where the other were standing.

Kitty exhale deeply and finally relented walking over to where her friends were standing. The four of them hugged each other and stood there and took a selfie together with Tina's cell phone.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sugar Motta - who invited her? she thought - taking a picture of Blaine and Kurt holding a pitchfork like that famous painting. A few moments later she noticed Rodrick and the other new glee kids carrying Artie's wheelchair so that he would not get mud on the wheels.

She smiled and resolved to enjoy the wedding.


	16. K & A After The Britana Wedding (AW)

_**Earlier today I promised that the Wilde Abrams Season Six One Shots would not only continue as planed, but provide the Wilde Abreams endgame that RIB deprived us of.**_

 _ **The following is a small piece of the unfinished At Last (A Wedding) dradt one shot. Enjoy :-)**_

# # # # #

It was late into the evening and the party had finally died down. Artie and Kitty were among the few people remaining; everyone else had for the most part finally broken it up and gone home or to their respective hotel rooms. Artite inspected the damage and could see that there was going to be a lot of work cleaning up the following day.

Kitty walked up to Artie.

"Hey," she said

"Hey," he said back.

"You did an amazing job planning all this Artie, I'm really proud of you," she told him.

"Thanks," he told her, "it was a team effort."

"Yeah, but you put all of it together," she reminded him.

"With a lot of help from my Logistics Coordinator, Kurt who supervised most of the actual work," he added.

"You're _amazing,_ Artie. Don't undervalue your role," she told him. "You do that too often."

He nodded slightly, clearly uncomfortable about the compliment.

They shared a short awkward silence.

"For a while there I was kind of wondering if everything was going to go off," he said, breaking the silence and changing the subject. "But at the last minute everything just kind of came together."

"Yeah," she said, "I think pre wedding complications are normal. I'm just glad that Santana was able to calm down and talk some sense into Brittany."

"Yeah," he agreed.

"Thank you for suggesting to the new kids that I be allowed to attend the wedding as a guest I really had a lot of fun."

"I'm glad. So did I once the ceremony actually started, so I could finally relax. And It's the least we could do," Artie said, "after all the help you gave me beforehand, and besides, you're friends with Britney to and you at least tolerate Santana."

They both chuckled.

"I'm glad you didn't forget about the doves," she told him.

"Of course not," he said. "Can't have a wedding without doves!" he told her.

She smiled, stepping toward him, stumbling.

"Dam," she said, reaching for her shoe. "I broke a heel." She sighed, glancing at for dirty floor. "Looks like I'm going to ruin these pantyhose."

"Not necessarily," he told her, patting his lap.

She gave him a quizzical look. "You can't be serious?"

"It's not like you haven't before," he reminded her with a smile.

"Yeah," she answered, "but that was when we were together."

"Come on Kitty," he plead, smiling. "For old time's sake. I don't bite."

She sighed, realizing that she needed to take her weight off the foot or further damage the shoe, and hesitantly sat down. Then she slipped the shoe off and examined it.

"Dam," and said. "These are brand new!"

"I'm sorry," he told her.

"It's not your fault," she told him.

"I know, but I'm still sorry," he told her.

She smiled at him. The two of them met each others gaze for a moment, until she averted her head and broke it.

After an awkward moment, Kitty glanced across the room and saw Puck behaving in a very intimate fashion with Blaine's mom, Pam Anderson. They'd danced together earlier, but had clearly stepped things up a few notches. She got a confused look on her face and asked, "Isn't he still dating Quinn?"

"Yeah, That's what I thought," he answered. "He was supposed to be my ride. Something tells me he's gonna be occupied for a while," he sighed.

"I can give you a lift if you want," she told him. "I drove myself. "

"That would be great," he told her, adding. "If it's not too much trouble."

"You're never too much trouble," she told him softly, tenderly.

He smiled back, "I'm ready to get out of here, when you are."

She nodded, "I am too."

Artie rolled over to Puck and Pam and said, "Puck, I'm gonna get a ride with Kitty. Talk to you later."

"Later dude," Puck said, not even looking away from the cougar in front of him.

Kitty rolled her eyes as Artie wheeled them away. Kitty relaxed and leaned back into his chest as he wheeled them out to where her car was parked. She smiled. She had almost forgotten how strong and comforting his arms were. She really missed it.

When they got to her car, Kitty retrieved the pair of flats she'd left on the floor of the car and changed into them before she helped him into her car and stowed his wheelchair in her trunk, two actions she did without thinking because they had become second nature after so many times of doing it when they were in glee club together.

The drive to his place was mostly silent as each of them silently contemplated the current state of their relationship.

Kitty was reviewing their relationship in her mind from their initial meeting, becoming friends, during, breaking up, and now the weirdness since they had made up.

Artie wondered where they went wrong. Once again he wondered why they had broken up. Why he still hadn't won her heart back. Why she was still guard with him.

When they finally reached his home she put the car in park, turned off the ignition and sat there for several moments before she broke the silence.

"What are we doing, Artie," she asked him.

He knew that she wasn't just talking about driving home.

"I don't know...," he offered.

"We're supposed to be broken up, but we've been acting like we are still together."

"Is that a bad thing? He asked. "We've obviously still got feelings for eachother and are comfortable with each other."

"But we're broken up," she reminded him.

"Maybe we shouldn't be. I've never stopped loving you Kitty's and if I wasn't clear before, let me be now, I regret the breakup. Can you honestly say that you don't feel the same way?"

"Artie, even if I agreed, you're still living in new York and I'm still here.-"

"-I'm still going to be coming back here helping out with glee club as often as I can get away from school, so we'll see each other regularly, and this is only until you graduate in less than a year," he told her. "Then you'd be free to come join me in New York. I'm sure you could get into NYU if you applied."

She nodded.

Their eyes met for several long moments and then they both slowly leaned in, closed their eyes and shared a passionate kiss which morphed into a full on make out session, which no one was there to break up.

After several minutes they silently broke the kiss and after a cautious smile, without a word they got out of the car and she helped him into his chair. She wheeled him up to the front door, which he unlocked, and they both went inside, straight through the familiar rooms and down the hall to his bedroom.

Without a word she kicked off her flats and helped him shed his shoes, tie, tuxedo jacket and vest and helped him out of the chair onto his bed and she lay on top of him as they began to kiss again.

She knew that she could be doing something that she could regret later, but she didn't care. As much as she might deny it, she still loved him very much, and right now she wanted to be with him. Their mutual attraction had been building up again for weeks. She had needs too, and there was no one else in the world she wanted to fulfill them with.

After several minutes of kissing, she began to let her hands wander, up and down his torso. She slid off of him so that they were next to eachother but still kissing and began to unbutton his shirt and her hands began to wander elsewhere. His hands continued to wander and he let her hair down and reached around and unzipped her dress.

They broke apart only briefly, long enough for her to slip out of the dress which she allowed to drop onto the floor, and she quickly helped him out of his shirt and pants before rejoining him on the bed under the covers.

They continued to kiss and let their hands wander and before long they had shed the remainder of their clothing.

About forty minutes after they entered his bedroom they made love for the first time in over a year.

# # # # #

Kitty stirred next to the sleeping form of her lover. She smiled and kissed his cheek before crawling out of bed. She slipped on her panties, and donned his discarded white tuxedo shirt which she buttoned only as far as necessary.

She tiptoed into the bathroom, washed her face and relieved herself. Then she slipped out the door and back towards the room containing her slumbering lover.

She was almost there when she heard a familiar voice over her shoulder, "From the way you're dressed and the sounds coming from his room last night I take it that you and my son are back together?"

Kitty smiled and said, "Yes Mrs. Abrams, I guess we are."

# # # # #

 ** _I Hope you all enjoyed this little taste of what's to come! :-)_**


	17. An Unexpected Reunion (Homecoming)

An Unexpected Reunion (Homexoming (6x02)

UPDATE: With the text revision of Wildebrams Season Six (Wilde Abrams Seaaon Six One Shots) in September 2015 this chapter got a significant rewrite to make it fit better with the rest of the overall season. But I'm also proud of this version, so I am including it here. The original version of this, along with the other chapters will also be made available on my website under Fanfic Archives.

# # # # # # # # # #

Glee: Season 6 WildeAbrams One-Shots  
By: WildeAbams

Authors Notes: So, after writing The Bitterness Of Being Left Behind, I told myself that I was not going to write anything else season six related until the season was over or nearly over. But I'm sitting here trying to write Wedding Song, and my mind keeps going back to The Hurt Locker Part Two. I've watched it four times now and it keeps going around in my head and my mind also drifts back to Homecoming and Kitty's brief but memorable appearance. These episodes are so good for Kitty! No matter what I do I keep having these thoughts show up in my head for scenes that should have happened, and so I finally decided to let them out and let my readers read them. These probably won't be as polished as you're used to from me, but I think that at least some of you will still like them.

Like Bitterness this series has absolutely nothing to do with any of my other stories and depending on what happens each chapter may or may not have to do with the previous one. I'm anticipating these to be short stories with only a few scenes, but who knows what might happen if I get really inspired.

It goes without saying that these will spoil the episodes for those who haven't seen them yet so just be aware of that.

UPDATE: With the text revision of Wildebrams Season Six (Wilde Abrams Seaaon Six One Shots) in September 2015 this chapter got a significant rewrite to make it fit better with the rest of the overall season. But I'm also proud of this version, so I am including it here. The original version of this, along with the other chapters will also be made available on my website under Fanfic Archives.

# # # # # # #

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Reunion (Homecoming)  
By: WildeAbams

Artie, Tina, Puck, and Quinn were walking around William McKinley High School which they, along with several key other former glee club members, were visiting, when Puck happened to notice that Artie seemed to have something on his mind. It was as if he were looking for something or someone.

"What's up bro? You seem kind of... distracted."

"Sorry, I've just been nostalgic lately. I can't believe that the superintendent is letting Rachel relaunch the glee club and that we're all back here to help her out. It doesn't seem like a year and a half since I've been here. I wonder if are going to be able to convince Marley and Ryder and Jake and Kitty and Unique to rejoin the new New Directions."

"Dude," Puck said, "you didn't hear? Sue forced all the old glee club newbies to transfer out after she cancelled the glee club, because she wanted to make absolutely sure that the club would never make a comeback."

"What?" Artie asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Puck confirmed. "Jake told me about it. One by one she came up with excuses to force them all to transfer out."

Artie sat there in disbelief. He had to admit that he was apprehensive about seeing his former girlfriend Kitty again, however he also had high hopes of convincing her to rejoin the glee club because he knew how much it meant to her when they were in school together. And that maybe just maybe there was a chance for some form of reconciliation between them. Unfortunately that didn't look to be happening, so now he sat there with his arms crossed, dejected.

Quinn, Santana, and Brittany, along with Artie walked past the bleachers onto the football field. The Unholy Trinity were dressed in brand new Cheerios Alumni uniforms, and Artie was wearing his letterman jacket.

"Okay," Quinn reminded them, "just remember sex sells."

"That's true," Brittany added, "that's how Lady Tubbington got Lord Tubbington caught up in a Ponzi scheme."

The three of them marched out on the field, along with Artie. They signaled the matching band, whom they had recruited and Ariana Grande's "Problem" began to play and the four of them began to dance and sing. They marched around and encouraged the football players and cheerleaders to join in. Part way through the song a group of nearby Cheerios joined in. As the song progressed they got more and more into the act, singing and dancing along with the alumni.

Santana:  
Hahaha, uh-huh  
It's Iggy Iggs  
I got one more problem with you girl

The Cheerios (Santana):  
I got one less, one less problem (Ey)

Quinn:  
Hey, baby, even though I hate ya  
I wanna love ya

The Cheerios:  
I want you

Quinn:  
And even though I can't forgive ya  
I really wanna  
The Cheerios:  
I want you

Brittany:  
Tell me, tell me baby  
Why can't you leave me?  
Cause even though I shouldn't want it  
I gotta have it

The Cheerios:  
I want you

Santana:  
Head in the clouds, got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser and realize that I've got

Artie:  
One less problem without you  
I got one less problem without you  
I got one less problem without you

Santana with the Cheerios:  
I got one less, one less problem

Artie:  
One less problem without you  
I got one less problem without you  
I got one less problem without you

Santana with the Cheerios:  
I got one less, one less problem

Brittany:  
I know you're never gonna wake up  
I gotta give up

The Cheerios:  
But it's you

Brittany:  
I know I shouldn't ever call back  
Or let you come back

The Cheerios:  
But I do

Santana with Brittany:  
Every time you touch me  
And say you love me

Quinn:  
I get a little bit breathless

Santana with Brittany:  
I shouldn't want it

The Cheerios:  
But I do

Santana with Brittany and Quinn:  
Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser and realize that I've got

Artie:  
One less problem without you  
I got one less problem without you  
I got one less problem without you

Santana with the Cheerios:  
I got one less, one less problem

Artie (Santana):  
One less problem without you  
I got one less problem without you (Ooh, babe)  
I got one less problem without you (Ooh, babe)

The Cheerios:  
I got one less, one less problem

Artie:  
It's Iggy Iggs  
Uh, what you got?

Santana:  
Smart money bettin' I'll be better off without you  
In no time I'll be forgettin' all about you  
You saying that you know but I really, really doubt you  
Understand my life is easy when I ain't around you  
Iggy, Iggy to biggie to be here stressin'  
I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you more than I love your presence

And the best thing now is probably for you to exit  
I let you go, let you back, I finally learned my lesson  
No half-stepping, either you want it or you just playin'  
I'm listening to you knowin' I can't believe what you're sayin'  
There's a million you's, baby boo, so don't be dumb  
I got 99 problems but you won't be one  
Like what

Santana (The Cheerios):

Ooh (One less, one less problem)  
Ooh (One less, one less problem)  
Head in the clouds, got no weight on my shoulders (One less, one less problem)

Santana with Brittany and Quinn:  
I should be wiser and realize that I've got

Artie:  
One less problem without you (Brittany: Hey)  
I got one less problem without you (Santana: Oh, babe)  
I got one less problem without you (Quinn: Hoo)

The Cheerios (Santana):  
I got one less, one less problem (Hooh, baby)

Artie (Santana):  
One less problem without you (Brittany: Yeah, yeah)  
I got one less problem without you (Hooh, hey)  
I got one less problem without you

Santana with The Cheerios (Santana):  
I got one less, one less problem (Oooh)

Artie (with Brittany):  
One less problem without you (Santana: Hey)  
I got one less problem (without you) (Brittany: Uh) (Santana: I got one less, one less, yeah)  
I got one less problem without you

The Cheerios (with Santana):  
I got one less, one less (problem, yeah)

Artie applauded and whooped as the song ended.

"You guys got some great moves," Artie told the cheerleaders. "We could really use some of that in the glee club."

"Yeah, you could," a familiar voice said.

They all turned their heads and saw none other than Kitty Wilde emerge from the crowd of cheerleaders.

"Oh, hi, Artie," she said in a condescending tone.

"Kitty, wh-where have you been?" He stammered. "I thought Sue made all the New Directions transfer out of McKinley." Then after a moment he added, "We need you back."

What he meant to say was 'I want you back.'

"You really think I'm gonna come back and help you and your stupid glee club after the way you treated all of us?" She told him. Her eyes met his. "The way you treated me when you went away to college?"

Ouch.

He bowed his head in shame. She was still upset about the break up, which he knew he should have handled better. But he was moving five hundred and eighty nine miles away, and it would not have been fair to either of them to delay the inevitable breakup any longer. Long distance relationships just didn't work for former glee club members.

He looked back up as she continued.

"Sue didn't make me transfer because she's smart enough to recognize a star player when she sees one."

"Unlike Rachel Berry," she added, "who never even knew any of our names."

"I know your name," Brittany scoffed. "It's Quinn."

He turned his head and give Brittany the 'really' look. The two of them had been in glee and Cheerios together for about six months.

"I'm Quinn!" Quinn scoffed.

"Liar," Brittany said.

"Listen," Santana chimed in, changing the subject, "don't you guys want to do more than just get shot out of cannons? Don't you want to be a star?"

He returned his gaze to Kitty who he could see hasn't really changed. Still striving to be on top and not afraid to say what she's thinking.

"Oh, that is rich coming from you," Kitty sneered; "Pathetically stuffed back into your Cheerios uniforms again."

"Can two people try out together?" The two twin Cheerios asked together.

"Yes," Santana answered

"Yep." Brittany said.

"Yeah," Quinn added, "I don't see why not. The three of us tried out together."

"Of course the incest twins want in," Kitty sneered. "Let's go, ladies. We have to explain to these two again why Flowers in the Attic is not a love story to aspire to."

And with that Kitty lead the cheerleaders off the field.

Artie looked over and gave her a disgusted look and wave as Kitty lead the others away, before bowing his head again. It looked to be a bust.

"Well... That went well," Brittany said.

Quinn and Santana gave her an 'are you kidding' look.

But Artie was just sitting there, head bowed, buried in his own thoughts. He thought he was over Kitty, but clearly he'd been wrong. Quinn put her hand on his shoulder in support.

Later that afternoon Artie watched as Kitty approach her car and wheeled toward her.

She saw him approach out of the corner of her eye and bit her lower lip as she quickly turned her back because she did not want him to see the tears welling in her eyes. She had somehow managed to stay strong in front of the group of others by going on the offensive, but the truth was seeing him again was bringing back a lot of old feelings that she thought were best kept buried deep inside. She thought that she had finally gotten over him, but the extreme reaction that his unexpected presence had provoked told her otherwise. She was past the anger and bitterness, and now she was just sad and heartbroken.

Damn him! It had been almost a year and a half since he'd left her to go to college. Why hadn't he just stayed away?

"Kitty?" She heard him say in that smooth, soothing voice of his. Why did that still affect her the way that it did?

"What do you want, Artie?" She asked. She had a lump in her throat. Somehow she managed to keep her voice from cracking. Why did he still have this effect on her? It had been over a year. It didn't make sense.

"I thought we should talk," he answered.

"There's nothing to say," she told him, her voice beginning to crack. She began to blink rapidly, trying to suppress the tears that were threatening to flow. She was not going to let him see her cry.

"I'm sorry," he offered in that soft soothing voice of his.

The first tear began rolling down her cheek and was quickly wiped away.

"I don't have time for this," she croaked. "I have to to go."

She climbed into her car, started the ignition, and drove away leaving him sitting there with his mouth open about to say something.

"I miss you too..." he mumbled.

Quinn, Brittany, and Santana appeared behind him.

"Give her time," Quinn said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "She's obviously still hurting."

# # # # # # # # # #

Author's Note: so what does everyone think? Should I continue writing these or not? As always please review and subscribe! ~WA


	18. Slumber Party Girl Talk

Wilde Abrams One Shots and Teasers

Slumber Party Girl Talk

(Takes place during the Billy Joel episode)

Marley, Kitty, Tina, and Unique lay in a circle on the floor of Kitty's bedroom. Marley was in tears and Tina and Unique had their arms around Marley's shoulder in an attempt to offer comfort.

"I still can't believe he would do that to me!" Marley sobbed. "I thought he'd changed!"

"I had really hoped that Jake would have learned from Puck's mistakes," Tina offered.

"He's a Puckerman," Kitty told her. "The genes are just too strong I guess."

"I'm really sorry to keep saying this," Unique, told her sympathetically. "But a leopard can't change his spots!"

Kitty gave her a dirty look. "That's not helping," she scolded.

"Sex means something special to me," Marley said. "I'm not doing it until I'm completely sure I'm ready!"

"It was completely wrong for him to pressure you into something that you weren't ready for," Tina told her, hugging her closer.

"I just don't understand how it can mean something so little to some people," Marley said, looking at Kitty. "I just can't compete with girls like you."

Sudden Kitty felt all eyes were on her.

"Wait," Kitty said. "Did he tell you we were sleeping together?"

"Not it so many words," Marley, responded.

"Come on," Tina interjected, "the whole school knows his and you reputations."

"He told me that he used to stop calling girls who wouldn't let him in their pants in six hours-" Marley explained.

"He actually said that?" Tina asked.

Marley moded. "You dated him for like 3 weeks, so I just assumed ..." She told Kitty.

"Well don't believe everything that you hear," Kitty told Tina. "And don't make assumptions about things you know nothing about," she told Marley. "During the two and a half weeks we were supposedly dating he spent more time with you than me. Yes he made a few moves, but I shut him down fast."

The others looked at her with surprise. She looked away for a moment, considering whether or not she was going to say what was on her mind. Finally she made her decision.

"What I'm about to say does not leave this room," Kitty said. "Or they will never find the body, especially yours, Tina Cohen-Gossip-Monger!"

Tina got a 'who me' look on her face and then noded.

"I never slept with Jake," she confessed. "I only let him kiss me once, and I didn't enjoy it. It was awkward and gross, and he kept trying to push his tongue in my mouth and I wasn't having any of that, especially from someone like him.

"Regards of what you may have heard," Kitty told them, "the only one I've ever been with is Arthur."

A rosy pink completion and a jealous look covered Tina's face. She glanced away and an awkward moment filled the room.

"So what about Artie," Marley asked, changing the subject away from her own problems, "is he a good kisser?"

Kitty smiled and gave a gushing smile before she answered, "Lips like pillows!"

"Oh really?" Unique asked I'm surprise.

"Yeah, he's really good with his lips... In more ways than I one."

"Kitty?!" Marley said in disbelief.

"What?" Kitty responded matter of factly. "There are other ways besides sex that a couple can make each other feel good."

She then got a serious look on her face and continued, "Marley, do not ever compare yourself to Bree, me, or any other girl. And never let anyone pressure you into doing anything that you're not ready for…. EVER … and if anyone else tries to do that to you they are going to have to answer to me….and it won't be pretty!"

Marley and Kitty hugged awkwardly.

"Thank you," Marley told her.

"Okay," Kitty said, breaking the embrace. "Time to watch The Notebook and ingest obscene amounts of junk good."

# # # # #

If you'd like to see these teasers and my other stories continue, let me know in the reviews.


	19. Dreams Come True Teaser (DCT)

In Commemoration of the One Year Anniversary of the Airing of Glee's final episode, I present to you my loyal readers a sneak peek at the unfinished draft of my version of Dreams Come True ... Enjoy!

== WMHS Choir Room - Tuesday Morning

Kitty strode into the choir room for the first glee club rehearsal since their nationals victory, and one of her final rehearsals with the club as she would be graduating the coming Saturday. They had all been given Monday off to recover from the jet lag, and everyone seemed to have recovered and the mood in the room was jovial.

She had already seen the change in the atmosphere of not only the glee club members, but the whole school that their nationals victory had made. She hadn't seen anything like it since the New Directions had last won Nationals during her Freshmen year back in 2012.

When they had walked in that morning it had seemed like the entire school had been there to congratulate with them. There had been a banner, streamers, and confetti when they walked into the building. Everyone was smiling and happy for them.

As she entered the choir room she noticed that she was the last to arrive. As she took a moment to look around the room her heart swelled with pride at what this group had done. Yes the addition of the Warblers had definitely given them a much needed infusion of talent, but Mason, Madison, Jane, Roderick, and Spencer had all come so far since their first performance at former Principal Sylvester's Invitational back in October.

She took a seat in the front row and saw Mr. Schue and Sam enter the room with a cart of sparkling Cider bottles and champagne flutes. Like her, they stopped briefly, considering the group. She could tell by the looks in their eyes that they were having similar thoughts to hers.

"Good morning everybody," Mr. Schue began, "I just wanted to say again how incredibly proud of all of you that I am! You've all come so far in such a short time! It took the old New Directions two years to even make it to nationals, and another year to actually win. You've managed to win on your first try and with an almost totally new club."

"That's right," Sam added, "there are a bunch of others who also wanted to offer their congratulations, but the alumni mentors decided to let you have this moment for yourselves."

Kitty smiled. Artie had told her as much during their Skype conversation the night before.

"So, does this mean that we've successfully saved glee club, or am I going to have to transfer again?" Jane asked.

Suddenly the mood in the room got somber for a moment. People looked to Will for answers which he didn't seem to have. He glanced at young Myron who merely shrugged.

"Unknown," Will finally said. "I haven't actually heard anything yet. The superintendent hasn't returned my call."

Mason and Madison shared a worried look.

There were a few more moments of awkward silence before Sam finally broke it. "Look," he began, "the glee club has faced potential cancellation more times than I care to remember. Whatever is going to happen, we are going to face it together as a team. For now we should focus on celebrating your victory, because you all deserve it!"

"Thank you Sam," Will said, forcing a smile back onto his face. "I couldn't agree more!"

Kitty had to smile to herself. The past year of working as Coach Bieste's assistant had done Sam a lot of good. He had grown a lot as a leader since their days in glee club together.

"With that in mind," Will continued reaching for a bottle of cider, "Sam, if you wouldn't-"

"-Wait!" Jane interrupted, rising to her feet. Everyone's eyes were on her. "Last week Mason and I were looking though the old New Directions YouTube account and noticed that the old club had a tradition of honoring their graduating seniors during the last week or school." Will noded, seeing where this was going. "Since this is one of our last rehearsals together, the underclassmen have something prepared. Kitty, Roderick, Skylar, Adam, and Mike, front and center."

Will and Sam moved aside as the senior New Directions members slowly took their place at the center of the room.

"We really wanted to thank you guys," Jane continued, "especially you Kitty and Skylar. I know that I was initially reluctant to embrace your leadership, but we have all learned so much from you, and grown so much in such a short time, and it's largely due to your leadership and mentoring that we're all standing here as National Champions. We don't know what the future holds for we as a club, but we wanted to make sure you knew how much we apprec-"

Just then they heard the door open and Superintendent Bob Harris entered.

When he noticed that all eyes were on him, he addressed the group. "As you were, don't let me interrupt anything."

After a moment's hesitation she continued.

"... How much you, and what your hard work has meant to us. We don't know for sure what the future holds for this club." She glanced at the superintendent who didn't give anything away. "Or for any of us, or you individually, but we all wanted to make sure to wish you well with your lives and whatever your future holds."

Kitty and the others smiled.

"Thanks a lot guys," Roderick added.

"You guys are awesome," Alistair said.

"Yeah," Spencer added, "you're definitely appreciated."

The other underclassmen rose to their feet, and Jane signaled to the band who began to play I Hope You Dance by Lee Ann Womack.

[ Jane ]

I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,

You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,

May you never take one single breath for granted,

GOD forbid love ever leave you empty handed,

[ Mason ]

I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,

Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,

Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.

[ New Directions Underclassmen ]

I hope you dance...I hope you dance….

[ Madison ]

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,

Never settle for the path of least resistance

Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin',

Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin',

[ Spencer ]

Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,

When you come close to sellin' out reconsider,

Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.

[ Female Underclassmen (Male Underclassmen) ]

I Hope you dance... (Dance)

I hope you dance...

(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along,)

I hope you dance….

(Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone.)

I hope you dance...

(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along)

I hope you dance..

(Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone)

[ Jane ]

I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,

[ Mason ]

Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,

[ Mason ]

Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,

[ Spencer ]

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.

[ Female Underclassmen (Male Underclassmen) ]

Dance...I hope you dance….(Dance)

I hope you dance...

(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along,)

I hope you dance….

(Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone.)

I hope you dance...

(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along)

I hope you dance...

(Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone)

I hope you dance...

(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along)

I hope you dance...

(Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone.)

[ Underclassmen ]

I hope you dance!

I hope you dance!

I hope you dance!

By the end of the song Kitty was fighting back the tears that had been welling in her eyes. She had no idea that she and the ones had meant so much to them. When Jane and the others stepped forward and enveloped the seniors in a huge group hug she lost it.

From their spots off to the side Will and Sam smiled and then after sharing a glance, but without warning they popped the corks of the bottles of sparkling Cider in their hands and sent sprays toward the group of students.

After a few moments the hug broke apart and Will and Sam began handing out plastic champagne flutes of cider to the students.

The superintendent silently watched all of this with a smile and when everyone else had a glass he approached Will and Sam who offered one to him as well. The mood was cautiously jovial until the superintendent rose his glass and made a toast "To the National Champion New Directions."

"To the New Directions," several people echoed.

All eyes were on the superintendent who addressed the group. "I know that you are all anxiously awaiting news of weather the New Directions will get funding next year." The room for silent for a moment. "Well we are still working on some details, but I think I can safely say that you don't have anything to sorry about it. Glee club will be funded for next year."

The group cheered, hugged and congratulated each other. Will and Sam shook the superintendent's hand. Kitty, Skylar, and several others came up and made it a point to thank him.

Eventually the hour allocated to glee club ended and the students filed out to go to their next classes. As she exited the room Kitty heard Superintendent Harris address Mr. Schue. "Can I see you in your office?"

Will's celebratory mood dampened a little bit as he glanced at Sam and then let's the superintendent into his office.

Kitty furrowed her brow, wondering what was up that the superintendent hadn't wanted to share with the rest of the group.

# # # # #

Stay Tuned!


	20. An Unexpected Broadway Visitor (DCT)

== Richard Rogers Auditorium, New York - Late Spring 2020

Michael Chang entered the vast Broadway auditorium and found his way to his seat near the center and only a handful of rows beyond the orchestra pit. He hoped that the extra expense he's incurred in getting such a good seat would make it easier for him to spot the person he'd been looking for, the person he's come all the way to New York to see, in the hopes that she would be able to help him win back the heart of the love of his life.

As he scanned the cast on stage, looking for those familiar features he found her rather quickly. She had changed a bit over the years and was of course in costume, including period hair and makeup, but it was undeniably her. As he settled in to enjoy the show, he only hoped that she would be willing and able to assist him in his quest.

Kitty Wilde was really enjoying herself. After nearly a year on Broadway she had finally won the female lead in the Broadway edition of Rock Of Ages, the 80's rock musical. After graduating from NYU with a Theater Arts degree the previous spring, Rachel Berry had performed some introductions and gotten Kitty her first role as an understudy. After a few months of that, a week long case or the flu for the woman Kitty was understudying got her exposure and shortly thereafter she was offered a secondary role and position as understudy for several of the main characters in ROA. Eventually when the woman playing Sherrie had been offered a position as the lead in another brand new musical, Kitty had been selected to take her place.

The musical was full of popular uptempo 80's songs and Kitty relished every performance. She had worked so hard to get to this point! All it had cost her was the love of her life.

As Kitty sang the final song of the evening she glanced out into the crowd and her eyes happened to catch on a set of familial features. It took her a few moments to recognize them, but they unmistakably belonged to her old friend and sometimes mentor.

After the performance was over Mike made his way to the backstage doors, hoping to talk to Kitty, but he was stopped by the bouncer.

"My name is Mike Chang, and I'm here to see Kitty Wilde," he told the tall muscular man guarding the entrance. "We went to the same high school. Can you tell her that I'm here?"

"That's what they all say," the behemoth told him, continuing to counter every move Mike made to get past him, blocking his way.

"Look," he plead. "Trust me. Just tell her I'm here. She will know me. I was for choreographer of her very first musical, a high school production of Grease!"

But the man still wasn't convinced.

Mike continued to try to convince him for several more minutes, but for bouncer still wasn't budging. He was starting to lose hope when a familiar sounding voice said, "It's okay Andrew, let him in."

The voice belonged to none other than Kitty Wilde.

Mike smiled when he saw her. The bouncer gave out a grunt and reluctantly stepped said for Mike to pass. Mike smiled and gave Kitty a brief hug before she lead him deep into the bowels of the backstage area to her private dressing room.

"Oh my God Kitty that was amazing!" He told her. "If only Mercedes Jones could see her now!"

"Actually," Kitty informed him, "Mercedes has seen me twice, as has Rachel, and in fact so has most of the glee club alumni have seen me at least once."

"Oh," he responded with surprise.

"You've been out of touch for quite a while," she reminded him.

"True enough," he told her.

The two of them launched into a conversation about what had been going on since they'd last seen each other.

"As awesome as it is to catch up this isn't really the reason I'm here."

She sighed, "I didn't think so."

"Tina and Artie are," he finished.

"Not my favorite subject these days..." She said sadly.

"So is it true? Are they together?" He asked sadly.

"I'm not completely sure," she told them. "They aren't 'Facebook Official' but they arrived together, and there was definitely something going on between them at Rachel's Tony party. They were definitely giving off that 'couply' vibe, and when I hugged him after Rachel's win, Tina gave me an icy glare."

"I don't understand," he told her. "I thought the two of you got back together at Brittany and Santana's wedding?"

"We did," she told him. "But the exact status of our relationship wasn't clear at first, and after you turned down her proposal she and Artie agreed to one of those "if neither of us are married in ten years" things. Then she began giving off hints that her feelings for him were more than friendly whenever we saw her. When we talked about it, he blew it off and told me I didn't have anything to worry about.

"When I moved to New York for college and Artie and I moved in together, things started to go really well for us. Tina was in college at Brown so things on that front seemed to settle down. Artie finished college two years later and began working on some small budget films here and occasionally other parts of the country, but he kept coming back here when he was done because I was here. Our relationship changed, but overall things were still going well.

"When I graduated and started working on Broadway, a little over a year ago, things began to change even more. He hadn't realized what a commitment even being an understudy was. He wanted me to branch out into doing films as well, but I was always busy.

"We had a big fight about it and eventually decided that we needed to take a break, and re evaluate our relationship and priorities. He accepted the position of director on a film that took him out of the country to Toronto for several months. When he got back things between us were still strained and felt different. The producers he had worked with in Toronto agreed to finance and produce a film Artie had written with Mercedes in mind for the lead. Unfortunately she was unavailable because of her touring schedule."

"Yeah," he told her. "I seem to remember hearing something about that."

"With Mercedes unavailable he approached me about it, but I had just won the understudy position for the lead in Rock of Ages, and the writing was on the wall that I'd likely be selected as her replacement when she moved on. If I left it would mean giving that up for a lead in a low budget Indie movie, and this was a huge opportunity for me, so I told Artie no. As you saw tonight, it turned out that I was right.

"We had the biggest fight we'd ever had and he accused me of not supporting his career and I accused him of not caring about mine. I've never seen him so angry and I was in tears. The next day he changed his Facebook status to 'It's Complicated'.

"Eventually he cast Tina in the role, and the next time I saw him he was kind of distant with me, and then when I saw them at Rachel's party they gave off that 'coupley' vibe and she was even more cold to me than before.

"Clearly she took advantage of our fight and their close working relationship to get herself closer to him."

"That's what it sounds like," he told her.

"Why do you even care?" Kitty asked.

"Because I want her back," he told her

"What is it with you Glee Club alumni?" She asked, furrowing her brow. "You're all so flakey. You launch off into the world to pursue your dreams, but whenever you hit a roadblock or decide that you want something new you come back and expect everyone left behind to jump to your whim and be happy to see you and help you get your heart's desire. Then when you get bored or get what you want you take off again, not to be heard from for months or years until you want something or something else comes up to derail you and the cycle starts over again."

"Life happens, Kitty," he told her. "My career is important to me but so is my personal life. Tina has always been an important part of my life."

"Oh, really?" She said. "Let's review, shall we? You broke up with Tina after you graduated and then came back as choreographer for Grease and didn't even give your ex the heads up."

"Actually she broke up with me-"

"Like it matters," she countered. "The point is you were both still recovering from a pretty painful breakup.

"Then the two of you decide that there is still spark between you and agree to try again. But you don't. Every time you come back you put zero effort into rekindling your relationship. Then after she graduated you lead her on by entering a creepy texting relationship. Finally after like a year she takes matters into her own hands and proposes to you and you turn her down flat-"

"-I didn't turn her down flat," he explained. "I told her that I loved her and that I wasn't ready to get married."

"Like that's any different. Bottom line it's a repeat of the same pattern."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No, it's not. ... dammit I love her!"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I need your help to win her back "

"And why should I help you?"

"Because you still love Artie and want him back too."

She just sat there staring at him. She wanted to tell him he was wrong, but couldn't lie to him anymore than she could lie to herself.

After a few moments of silence she asked

"What do you want me to do?"

## ## ##


End file.
